When Silence is a Curse
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Everything in the Host Club seems to be the same as always however, another honored student entered the beautiful halls of Ouran Academy and joined the host club. This newly found host became a star attraction to all the ladies especially the silent type Takashi Morinozuka.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel joins the Club

**This is my first fanfiction of Ouran Host Club. I didn't like the fact that in the anime, Mori doesn't have any lines also he is my favorite host. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter One: An Angel joins the Club**

_Welcome to the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertaining young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it has Ouran Academy elegant playground for the super rich and beauty. _

_When I first got into this school, I thought it was insane. But in time, I learned to love it here and made new friends along the way. _Haruhi thought, looking out the window. _This place became my second home and the crazy people in here became my family. _

_My name is HaruhiFujioka and I am a first year student plus I am a girl. I was forced into the host club because I broke an expensive vase but my debt as been paid. Even when I am free from my debt, I still love being a host in the Host Club._

"Hey Haru-chan, isn't it great that we have an hour break before we work." Honey said, walking towards her with his bunny. "Do you want to eat some cake with me?"

_This is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, he is a third year student. He may look like a cute innocent child but he is actually a master in karate and other martial arts._

"I am not into cake right now Honey-sempai but I can accompany you while you eat." Haruhi said, smiling. "But where is Mori-sempai? You guys are always together."

"He has something to do with his father before he comes to the club." Honey said, sitting on the opposite side of her and eating his cake.

"Haruhi, have you heard the news?" Hikaru asked, standing beside her.

"What news?" Haruhi asked.

"There is another honored student in this school." Kaoru answered. "He is pretty smart."

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are twin brothers and are also first-year students. They are cunning and demonic but deep down, they are really good and loyal friends you can count on. _

"I dug some information about our new honored student and it appears to be like you, Haruhi. He has very exceptional grades yet seems uncanny." Kyoya added, looking in his laptop.

_KyoyaOotori is a second-year student and the Vice President of the club. He is in charge with the financial part. He seems like he is using you and treats you like a tool but he does care for his friends. He just has a problem showing it. _

"Wow, I think I should meet this honored student then." Haruhi said.

"Is it because he is also a commoner like you?" Hikaru asked.

"Or you are afraid of a little competition?" Kaoru asked, giving her a mischievous look. Then Tamaki hugged her.

"Don't worry my princess; you are never going to be replaced. I am still going to be your daddy and you are still going to be my beautiful princess." Tamaki said, hugging her with passion and admiration.

_This is TamakiSuou, our president. We are actually dating and I am happy. He may use his princely charm to win over the ladies but the Tamaki I know is far more attracting and I love him very much. I am afraid that when we graduate from this school, we would have to go our separate ways. I don't want to think about that, it is too painful. I want to savor these days with him before that happens. _

"I am not worried about being replace Tamaki-sempai. It is just I want to know who is this honored student. I might know him." Haruhi said. Then the door open and there was a boy with silver hair that reached below his neck and bangs that covered his left eye. He was also wearing glasses and a weird uniform get-up. He was carrying a guitar case with him._Wait… That can't be… _

"Speak of the devil, the new honored student just waltz in the room." Kyoya said.

"He looks just like Haruhi when he first came to us." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, he looks terrible." Kaoru added.

"Now…Now… We shouldn't be rude to our guest." Tamaki said, walking over to him. "Hello, welcome to the Ouran Host Club... I am the Club King Tamaki and I would love to get to know you." He gave him a rose but the honored student froze. "Don't be shy…"

"I thought this was a music room." The Honored Student mumbled. "I guess I am in the wrong place. Please forgive me but I must be going."

"It is only fate that you came to this room. Our love must be true." Tamaki flirted, lifting his chin up. "Let me see your eyes." He grabbed his glasses and froze. _His face… It is beautiful…_

"Please give it back. I need them. I didn't have enough money to buy contact lens so please give it back." The Honored Student pleaded. _What is going on here? _

"HIKARU! KAORU! I WANT YOU TO GET THIS GUY SOMETHING FASHIONABLE TO WEAR!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes boss…" They said, grabbing the honored student and dragging him to the dressing room.

"Kyoya, I need my hairstylist and also some contact lenses." Tamaki ordered. Kyoya was already on his phone.

"Tama-chan, how about me?" Honey asked. "What can I do?"

"Honey…You can… You can eat some cake with Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"It is just you and me Haru-chan." Honey said, eating his cake with depression. "Everybody was too busy." Then Mori entered the room. "Takashi, you are back. Do you want to join me and Haru-chan?"

"Sure but where is everyone?" Mori asked.

_Tamaki Morinozuka is Honey's cousin. He doesn't talk that much but he is very kind-hearted. He is an expert in Kendo and Judo. It is hard to tell what is on his mind. The only person that can understand him so well is Honey-sempai. _

"Tamaki is thinking of asking the new honored student to join the club. He is in the dressing room, changing." Haruhi answered. "This just reminds me when I first got here. It was terrible."

"So you don't like us?" Honey asked, weeping.

"At first I thought you are all crazy but I learned to respect and love all of you as friends." Haruhi said. "I am happy that you are my friend Honey-sempai."

"AWWW!" Honey said, hugging her. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

_New honored student, father did say I have to introduce myself to him. I don't know why though. He is a commoner like Haruhi, why is it important? _Mori thought.

Half an hour has passed and the new honor student walked out of the dressing room in the Ouran Elite uniform. Plus his hair seems neater yet still has bangs to cover his left so, his right eye was red and shimmered like a ruby. "I don't know why I have to do this." The student said. "Do I have to pay you guys for the uniform? I told you guys before I have no money so you can take it back."

"You look cute. You are cuter than a girl." Tamaki said, staring at him with awe. "You are perfect."

"He might attract some customers with those looks." Kyoya said.

"But I am not a…"

"It's you… Kitaru, I can't believe you are here." Haruhi said, walking towards him. "I haven't seen you in ages." He cupped her face and Tamaki was angry to see this.

"Haruhi, is that you? You look great." Kitaru said. "You look beautiful as ever." He then hugged her tightly. "I have never thought you would be here. I am so happy I found you." Tamaki pulled them apart and hugged Haruhi tightly.

"YOU ARE NOT LAYING YOUR HANDS ON MY HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed.

"I know we are a couple and all but it doesn't mean you own me." Haruhi said, blushing while he was hugging her.

"So Haru-chan, you know this guy?" Honey said.

"They know each other very well." Kyoya said. "After all, they are cousins."

"COUSINS?" They screamed. _THEY ARE RELATED!_

"Yeah, this is Kitaru Fujioka." Haruhi introduced. "I would also like to point out that he is also a girl. She is my only cousin yet we treat each other like sisters."

_Kitaru Fujioka, that can't be right. _Mori thought, staring at her with shock.

"WHAT!" They screamed. "HE IS A GIRL!"

"Yes, I was trying to explain myself but you guys didn't give me an opening." Kitaru said, scratching her head. "I guess with the clothes I was wearing, it was hard to tell if I was a girl."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Kyoya said. "My name is Kyoya, I am the Vice President of this Host Club. It is an honor to meet another family member of Haruhi."

"Likewise, it is glad to meet Haruhi's friends and also boyfriend." Kitaru said. "I didn't know that my cousin would find a lover before I did." She let out a giggle while Haruhi blushed.

"Believe me I didn't know I would have a lover." Haruhi replied.

"Can she please be in the host club?" Honey begged. "I like her." He then grabbed her hand. "My name is Honey and this is Usa-chan." He showed his pink bunny to her. She smiled happily and blushed at the same time.

"I have a bunny just like that but white, her name is Yuki. We should have a play date together sometime." Kitaru said. "I know that Yuki would like Usa-chan."

"Sure, I would love that." Honey said, blushing in front of her. He then pointed to Mori. "This is Takashi but everyone calls him Mori."

"Mori…" Kitaru said, staring at him. _Mori, you have grown. I wonder if heremembers me. _"It is nice to meet you Mori." He just waved and kept silent. _I guess he doesn't remember. _

"And my name is Hikaru… And this is my twin brother Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"It is nice to know that Haruhi has a cousin especially a beautiful girl cousin." Kaoru flirted.

"Your flattery is demonic as ever but it is nice to meet little devils like you." Kitaru teased, smiling at them. Haruhi laughed out loud. "Did I say anything wrong Haruhi?"

"You are right on point with them Kitaru." Haruhi said. "They are cute but are very mischievous."

"So you think we are cute." Hikaru said.

"How cute?" Kaoru said.

"You guys are annoying." Haruhi said.

"I don't know what is going on but is it alright if I join this club." Kitaru said, bowing in front of them. "I don't know anyone besides my cousin and I would like to stay by her side while I am here. I would work hard in this Host Club and I won't let you down."

"Well, she got the looks but is she a natural like Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"And we can't have two naturals…" Hikaru added.

"I love Haruhi. I don't want her to leave." Honey said. "I also want Kitaru in the host club."

"In the Ouran Host Club, our job is to make every girl happy." Tamaki said, looking at Kitaru. "Instead of teaching you, I want to test your skills with a bunch of ladies. If you can get ten ladies to request you until the end of the day then you are welcome to be in our club. Also, the uniform would be our welcoming gift to you so you don't owe us a thing."

"Come on Tamaki-sempai that is not fair. On my first day, I got five requests." Haruhi snapped.

"I just want to see what she can do." Tamaki said.

"It is okay Haruhi, it is a test and I gladly accept it." Kitaru said, smiling. "I just need to pretend to be a dude and bring in some customers like a host should. I don't know a lot about it but I should at least try since I am here." Tamaki then hugged her tightly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO GREAT WITH THAT SMILE! YOU ARE SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!" Tamaki screamed with joy. "BIG BROTHER IS SO HAPPY OF YOU!"

"Big Brother?"Kitaru said, baffled. _Haruhi sure knows how to pick them. _

"It is nice that Haru-chan is going to have a cousin in the Host Club. They are just like us right Takashi." Honey said, looking at Mori. He was still staring at Kitaru. "Takashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Mori lied. _She is beautiful like before but where was she all these years?_

The Host Club opened their doors to the ladies and word got out that a new host was in the room. Kitaru was sitting next to three girls and they were all blushing. "Hello ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kitaru Fujioka."

"So you are an honored student like Haruhi?" One girl asked.

"Are you two related since you both have the same last name?" The Second girl said.

"Yes I am an honored student and also related to Haruhi. He is my only cousin and I am blessed to have him in my life." Kitaru said. "I didn't know he attended school here but when I found out, it was like fate. It was like our love brought us together."

"Why does that sound familiar mommy dear?" Tamaki whispered, watching his new host at work.

"Maybe because you used the same line on her when she first got here..." Kyoya said, smiling. "However, coming from her it is quite alluring. She might be better than you, daddy."

"You are so mean mommy dear." Tamaki replied.

"So Kitaru, what does your parents do for living?" The Third girl asked.

_All I need is ten requests and that's it. I can do this. _Kitaru thought, shaking nervously. _I am not going to chicken out now.I promise myself that I am going to make every day count so I am not going to give up now. _"My parents were very artistic people. My mother was an artist while my father was a musician. They fell in love at first sight and every single day, they show their undying love to each other. They were inseparable and hopelessly in love. I have never seen two people so much in love before. Unfortunately, both of my parents died in a car accident ten years ago. It was hard for me at first but I know that their love lives inside me and I must continue on living. So I work hard in school to make them proud and to carry their love throughout my journey." All the girls were breaking into tears. She pulled out a tissue and wiped the first girl's tears. "There is no need to cry. Even when I was all alone, I knew that my parents were watching over me from heaven. Besides, tears don't suit your beautiful face so please stop crying." The girl blushed like crazy and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Kitaru, I just feel so sad that you have to go through with that." The First girl said.

"It must be tragic and lonely for you." The Second girl cried.

"You must be through a lot of pain when your parents passed away." The Third girl cried.

"It is okay ladies, I am not alone anymore and the pain has been healed so please stop your tears." Kitaru said, smiling. "My parents wanted me to share this love to someone very special and who knows; maybe that someone is in this room."

"Oh Kitaru, can we request you?" They all asked, blushing and sighing with awe. "We would love to talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure ladies, I would love that." Kitaru said.

"She is so good." Tamaki said. "She is so good that it scares me."

"She also doesn't need training." The twins said. "She is a pro."

"Another natural…" Kyoya said. "What do you expect; she is after all Haruhi's cousin?" Kitaru walked to the guitar case and opened it. She pulled out her acoustic guitar. "Or maybe she is a type that we don't have in the club yet."

"To show my appreciation, I would love to play you all a song that my father wrote to my mother." Kitaru said, playing the guitar. It was smooth and breath-taking. All the ladies in the room turned their gaze at her while she was playing. _This is for you mom and dad… _

**Love was true **

**When I lay my eyes on you**

**Please take me to your heart**

**I promise that we would never part**

**Love was sweet**

**When you made me complete**

**I would never let you go**

**Because I love you so**

**Baby, can you see**

**You are my one and only**

**Baby, believe in me**

**You are the only one for me**

All the ladies blushed while listening to her song. All the boys were impressed and were enjoying the song as well. "Kita-chan has a beautiful voice." Honey said, eating cake. "I can listen to her all day."

"Well, her parents were very artistic so it is obvious where she got it from." Haruhi said, smiling. "Her father would always play his guitar for us when they come to visit me and my dad."

"Since we have a natural already, I think she is more like the angelic type." Kyoya said. "At this rate,Kitaruwould attain more than ten requests. So she is definitely in the club."

"So she is the Angel Type?" Haruhi said, smiling. "That suits her perfectly."

"I don't want her in the club anymore." Tamaki pouted.

"You are just mad that most of your guests are requesting for Kitaru." Hikaru said.

"Besides, you made a deal with her." Kaoru added. "Don't tell me that our King is not honoring his word."

"I don't care." Tamaki snapped, crossing his arms. "She is taking all my guests. At this rate, she would be the best host here." Haruhi then sat beside him. "Haruhi…"

"Tamaki-sempai, can you please let Kitaru join us?" Haruhi pleaded, grabbing his hand. "Kitaru is important to me and I would love to be with her always. You are a great king and you have the power to bring happiness to both of us." Haruhi let out a smile while Tamaki was blushing. "If you let her join, I would be truly grateful, my love."

_Haruhi is asking me to do this. She wants to be with Kitaru so badly and she is her cousin so I don't need to worry about another person trying to get my princess._He then let out a blush. _She is too cute for me. Her eyes and her smile… It is just too much. I can't take my eyes off of her. She is so adorable. _

"Please Tamaki-sempai, can she join the host club?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki sprung up from his seat with love in his eyes.

"CONGRATULATION KITARU, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A HOST!" Tamaki screamed. Kitaru just smiled when she heard the news and continued on playing.

"Wow Haruhi, your skills are getting better." Kyoya said. "You convinced Tamaki in an instant. You are truly a natural."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai…" Haruhi said.

Mori was humming her song and Honey turned to him with curiosity. "Hey Takashi, you know this song?" Honey asked.

"Yeah…" Mori replied. "I heard it before." _It's her… It is really her… I wonder if she remembers me. _

She stopped playing and bowed in front of them. "Thank you all ladies for listening and I hope I can entertain you all once more." Kitaru said, smiling and all the girls screamed. _I am happy that I passed the test. _She then turned to Mori. _Maybe, there was a reason for me to come here. It was to meet him again. _

_"__Kitaru, I like you to meet the young lord. This is Takashi Morinozuka." My mother introduced. He was a boy with spiky black hair and an emotionless look on his face. "Young Lord, this is my daughter Kitaru Fujioka."_

_"__It is nice to meet you Mori… Oh, I mean young lord." I said, bowing in front of him. _

_"__It is nice to meet you too Kita…" He replied, smiling. _

_"__I have to paint a painting for the young lord's father. So can you stay with the Young Lord while I paint?" My mother asked. "It would take awhile so please play nice." _

_"__Sure mom, I would love too." I said, grabbing his hand. "Mori, I don't meet a lot of kids so can we be friends?" He hid his blush in front of me and I thought it was cute. _

_"__Sure Kita, I would love to be your friend." He said. We played in his garden. I remember how the flowers were ever so vibrant and elegant and his smile made me want to know him more. "Hey Kita, where do you live?"_

_"__I live right here but we travel place to place because of my parents' work. My father brings music to ballroom parties and my mother paints portraits for rich families. So I live here but I don't stay in one place." I answered. "Why you asked?"_

_"__Well, you are my first friend." Mori replied. "I want to play with you every day."_

_"__You are my first friend too." Kitaru said, grabbing his hand. "We would always be friends so don't worry. I would never forget you." She then moved away from him and smiled once more. "To prove my friendship and devotion to you, I am going to sing you a song. I only sing it when I see someone I love in the room."_

_He is in the room but does he remember me. Does he want to remember me at all?_


	2. Chapter 2:Zuka Club's Weak Spot

**Chapter Two: Zuka Club's weak spot**

It has been a few weeks since Kitaru joined the Host Club. She brought joy to all the ladies with her music and angelic charm. Haruhi and Kitaru were happy that they were together and for once in Haruhi's life, she can finally have some girl time with a girl that she can relate to. "Honey-sempai, I hope you are still up to the play date I promised." Kitaru asked, walking towards him and Mori. She was holding a cute white stuffed bunny. "Hello Mori- sempai…"

"Hey…" Mori replied. _That bunny… She still has that… I gave it to her as a going- away present years ago. I can't believe she still has it. _He let out a smile. "How are you Kita?"

"I am doing fine Mori-sempai. Thanks for asking." Kitaru replied. "So Honey-sempai, this is Yuki."

"I was looking forward to meet Yuki and wow… she is so cute…" Honey said. "Usa-chan would definitely fall in love with her." He then pulled out a chair. "Please let us have some fun."

"Thank you…" Kitaru said, sitting between Mori and Honey. They were eating and busy chatting away. Mori kept silent and watch Honey enjoy himself with Kitaru.

"Yuki-chan looks pretty, where did you get her?" Honey asked.

"She was a gift from a very close friend of mine. Actually, he was my first friend when I was a kid." Kitaru explained, blushing. Mori was listening to her with a hint of interest in his eyes. "It has been years since I've seen him and I don't think he remembers me." She then let out a smile. "He was very important to me."

_So she does remember me. _Mori thought. _Also, I was important to her. _

_Her mother finished painting my father's piece. It was time for her to leave and I was scared because I might never see her again. She was so fun to be with and I grew fond of her. _

_"__I guess this is goodbye…" I said, giving her a sad look. "Would I ever see you again?" _

_"__I don't know but we will see. We are friends after all so we would find a way to see each other." Kitaru said, smiling at me. She then pulled out a photo of her and me. "I want you to keep this so you won't forget about me." _

_"__I would never forget about you Kita." I said, staring at the photo. I was trying to hold back tears. I was really going to miss her. "Oh, here… I brought you something too." I pulled out a white stuffed bunny. "I didn't know what to get you." _

_"__She is so cute… I love it." She said, grabbing it and hugging it tightly. She then started to cry. "Oh Mori, I am going to miss you so much." I then pulled her into my embrace and hugged her. _

_"__I am going to miss you too Kita." I said. "I promise to find you and stay with you forever." _

_"__Really…"_

_"__Yes, I promise…" _

_If she remembers then she remembers my promise. _

"Wow that is so sweet. He must be a very nice guy since you are blushing. You must really care for him." Honey said, smiling. "What's his name?"

"Well… I don't want to say. He might not remember me anyway." Kitaru replied. "It has been ten years since I last saw him so he probably has forgotten all about me."

"His name is Mori…" Mori said, staring at her. "Takashi Morinozuka…" There was a brief silence in the room and the others overheard their conversation so they moved closer to listen in more. "I was looking for you everywhere but it seems that you found me, Kita."

"So you do remember. I am so happy. I thought I was forgotten all these years."Kitaru said, smiling and blushing at him at the same time. _He remembers me… He didn't forget about me. I don't know what to say._

"Takashi, you knew Kita-chan when you were a kid." Honey asked.

"Yes, I did." Mori said. "Her mother always painted paintings for my father and she will always bring along Kitaru." _I look forward to see her when my father hires her mother. That was all I dreamt of as a kid, to see her again. _

"We played games and do all sorts of things." Kitaru said. "It was one of the good memories I have has a child."

"So you knew my cousin this whole time Mori-sempai." Haruhi said. "And you didn't say anything."

"I wasn't certain she would remember me." Mori replied.

"I wasn't certain he would remember me as well." Kitaru said, letting out a giggle. "We were too scared to approach each other." She then hugged Honey. "If it wasn't for you Honey-sempai, we would have stay distanced forever."

"It is nothing Kita-chan. I like you so much." Honey said, smiling. "You are like a big sister to me and I don't have a sister." He then grabbed her hand. "Can you be my sister?"

"Well, I am a boy in this school but outside of school I think it is okay." Kitaru replied. "I would love to be your sister. But remember that you can only call me Big Sister when we are alone okay?"

"I love you Kita-chan!" Honey screamed, hugging her. _She is perfect for Takashi. She is sweet and pretty. And she loves bunnies. She is perfect. _ "I know that Takashi loves you too." Mori blushed after hearing that. _I want them to be together. _

"You two look cute together." Hikaru said.

"You two must be in love with each other." Kaoru added.

"They are childhood friends so it must be love." Kyoya teased.

"Mori, you lucky dog..." Tamaki said.

"So Kitaru are you in love with Takashi?" Honey asked. Both of them blushed and exchange glances at each other. "If you do, I don't have any problems with that because I like you. You are so much fun and you love bunnies." Then he let out a yawn. "I am sorry but I am very tired."

"I think because it is time for your nap." Mori said, carrying him. Honey dropped Usa-chan but Kitaru picked it up and walked beside Mori. "Thanks Kita…"

"You're welcome Mori-sempai…" Kitaru said. "I don't want Honey-sempai to lose Usa-chan."

"Did you notice something?" Haruhi said. "Ever since Kitaru joined the Host Club, Mori seems to talk more."

"It is true that our silent type is talking more than usual. It is probably because Kitaru was the reason for his silence." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked.

"I heard that Mori had feelings for a girl, a commoner." Tamaki explained. "The two were so close and were inseparable. You can see the love in their eyes when they play together. However, the girl had to leave which was painful for both of them. So they made a promise to see each other again but…" He let out a sigh. "Her parents died in a car accident and it tore Mori apart because there was no sign of the commoner girl anywhere."

"So that commoner girl was Kitaru." Haruhi said. "I heard about the car accident and me and my father was looking everywhere for her but we couldn't find her. Then out of nowhere I got a phone call from her and she told me that she was okay and happy."

"She survived the car accident and was put into orphanage." Kyoya said. "That is all I know so far about her. She has a very interesting background though."

"I didn't even know all that." Haruhi said. "She has been through a lot but still keeps a smile on her face. I can't imagine living through all that."

"Let's just be happy that the Host Club brought them together." Tamaki declared.

"Aren't you the one that didn't want Kitaru to be in the Host Club?" The twins stated.

"SHUT IT!" Tamaki snapped.

Mori tuck Honey in and placed Usa-chan beside him. "Kita-chan, can you sing me a song? I love your voice." Honey asked. He hugged Usa-chan. Mori happens to have her guitar with him and gave it to her. "Pretty please with a cherry on top…"

"He is not going to sleep if you don't sing to him." Mori said.

"I would sing to you if you let Yuki sleep with you. She is also tired as well." Kitaru said. _He is so cute and adorable. I wish I have a little brother like him. But he did ask me to be his big sister so I am happy. _

"Of course she can sleep with me." Honey said, cuddling both bunnies. "We are ready Kita-chan." Kitaru sat beside him. She started strumming the guitar elegantly and smoothly. Mori blushed to see the passion in her eyes and Honey just smiled. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Close your eyes until the new day**

**Let the magic of dreams wish you away**

**In the stars in the heavens where dreams will come true**

**Good-night Honey, I am watching over you. **

She repeated the lyrics and Mori started to sing as well. Everyone was shocked that Mori had a beautiful voice. They were both singing and having fun.

"Mori can sing?" Tamaki said, staring at them in shock.

"You didn't know? Kitaru's father, Hiro Fujioka, was his music teacher when he was a kid. He can play variety of instruments plus sing." Kyoya explained. "I have never thought he would be this good of a vocalist." Honey drifted to sleep and Kitaru kissed him on the forehead.

"Pleasant dreams little brother." Kitaru said, standing up and staring at Mori. "You never seize to amaze me Mori."

"You too Kita…" Mori replied, smiling at her. "I think you owe me an explanation of where you have been in the last ten years."

"So are you requesting me Mori?"Kitaru teased, sticking out her tongue.

"You never change." Mori said. _I guess I should be happy about that. That she is still the same girl that I fell in love with. _"Is it alright we catch up after work? It is almost time to let in the ladies."

"Sure, I would love that." Kitaru replied.

Then the doors open and three beautiful girls with red and white sailor uniforms walked in the room. "Hello Ouran Host Club, it has been awhile." Benio said.

"We decided to stop by since we heard that there was a new host." Chizuru added.

"I hope he can make us feel dignifying." Hanako added.

"I can't believe the Zuka Club is here." Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, I thought we stopped them from messing with Haruhi last time." Kaoru whispered back. Haruhi walked to them with a tray of coffeeand a smile on her face.

"Welcome ladies, I brought you all some refreshments. You three must have come a long way." Haruhi greeted.

"Oh Maiden, you are still here and you grew ever so beautiful in the last few months." Benio flirted, cupping her face. "You are getting glamorous even for me."

"I still can't believe you are still here. Why don't you leave these jerks and come with us?" Hanako snapped.

"It is not our place to force her. If she wants to stay here then she stays here." Chizuru said.

"If you came to convince me to join St. Lobelia's Girl Academy then I am sorry. My answer is still the same." Haruhi replied. "However, you are still welcome as our guest. So please come and enjoy yourself."

"You are too kind Maiden but I would have to decline." Benio replied.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to meet you ladies." A voice said. They turned and found Kitaru, pulling a cart filled with cakes. "My name is Kitaru Fujioka, may I interest you to some sweets." All three girls blushed in front of her.

"Are you the new host?" Benio asked, shaking nervously.

"You can't be the new host." Chizuru snapped.

"You are…" Hanako mumbled, lost in words.

"I am the new host. I hope I didn't disappoint you ladies." Kitaru replied, smiling. All the girls blushed viciously in front of her.

"Kyoya, what is going on?" Tamaki whispered. "The Zuka Club is acting weird."

"It has seems the Zuka Club met their match." Kyoya said. "They have taken a liking of our newest host. She is truly a keeper."

"You make it sound like Kitaru is our secret weapon." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"I would not stay here." Chizuru said, closing her eyes. _This new host… She is too beautiful that I can't stop craving her. Who is she? _Kitaru then kneeled in front of them and grabbed Chizuru's hand.

"If I disappoint you, let me make it up to you. You all must be exhausted with your long trip. I hope I can replenish your strength." Kitaru said, kissing her hand. "Let me be your servant my mistress. Let me serve you to your heart's content and satisfy your every need." Chizuru was turning red and was about to faint.

_There can't be a woman that can sway me or even out-charm me. _Benio thought, staring at her with shock and passion. _What she said to Chizuru, it was pure brilliant. It was breath-taking. _"I am sorry for we have no business being in a dump like this." Benio said. Kitaru then cupped Benio's cheek. _She is using my move… Why is she so dreamy?_

"If you three don't want to then I would greatly accept your decisions." Kitaru said, smiling. "However, it is not every day I get to have an audience with a real woman." Benio blushed even more. "Three strong women to be exact…" She moved closer to the point that their noses kissed. "Nonetheless, your eyes are beautiful than any gem yet is filled with passion and undying love. Oh I wish to serve you as well my mistress." Benio froze in shock and in love.

"We are not going to fall for your charm, you brute." Hanako snapped. _This chick is cute for her own good. _Kitaru placed her finger on Hanako's lips.

"I am not a charmer that lures women to make a profit. I am simply an angel from heaven that so happens to be overwhelmedby your presence. I would not stop you from leaving but it would be a shame that I would not have the pleasure to know more about you. You are strong and do not like the poison that men possesses but believe me, my mistress, the only one that would be poisoned is me because your presence struck me to the core of my heart. " Kitaru said. "I pray to my heavenly father to meet such strong beauties, but I am afraid that it wasn't meant to be."

"She has better flirtation methods than you boss." Hikaru said, writing in a notepad.

"I have to write all of this down. It might come in handy." Kaoru said, writing beside him as well. Mori and Kyoya were evaluating her while Haruhi let out a smile. Tamaki was sulking in the corner.

"She is truly an angel." Kyoya said. "She lives up to her reputation."

"She is going to take everything from me." Tamaki cried.

"It would be okay to stay for a while." Benio said.

"Of course and you are absolutely right, I am very tired." Chizuru added.

"And you are not forceful like the other runts so I would love to stay." Hanako said. Kitaru bowed in front of them.

"Then allow me to escort you to the finest table." Kitaru said, smiling. "You would not regret your decisions my mistresses." Kitaru led them to their table and helped them to their seats. She served them tea and with every smile she gave them, their faces turned to every shade of red.

"Haruhi, how was Kitaru in school? Did she get a lot of admirers?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Kitaru didn't go to school. She was home schooled because of her parents' jobs. Ouran High School is actually the first school she has ever attended." Haruhi answered.

"So the only boy she ever met was Mori?" Kaoru said. "And the only group of friends she ever made was us?"

"Yeah, she reads a lot of books especially romantic and fantasy books so it probably explains her angelic charm." Haruhi said. "She told me once that she was happy to join the Host Club because she made new friends. It became a miracle to her life."

"I caught her in the library reading psychology textbooks." Kyoya added. "She learned how to read a person's emotions and find their weak points."

"Maybe she was reading that book because she has a psychology class." Haruhi said. "She is not a mastermind like you Kyoya-sempai." She then turned to Kitaru and found the Zuka Club enjoying themselves. _Kitaru is very good at this. I am happy that she is enjoying herself. Plus, I am happy that she can handle the Zuka Club on her own. They were really annoying. _She then found Mori, staring at Kitaru as well. _I wonder what Mori-sempai feels towards Kitaru. _Then more girls were walking in the room. _I guess it is time for work. _She turned to the girls and smiled. "Welcome Ladies, welcome to the Ouran Host Club."


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth behinds Ten Years

**Chapter Three: The Truth behind the ten years**

After a good day of work, Kitaru was sitting by the window. Everyone else was busy with the party plans. Tamaki decided to create a mask ball. _School seems so much fun especially with nice friends. _Kitaru thought, staring at the sunset. _I am so happy that I can stay here. I am so happy that I am able to live once more. _Then Mori sat with her. "Mori…"

"I am waiting…" Mori said. Everyone paused and listened to what she had to say. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki snuck closer to them to listen. "I want an explanation." Kitaru took a deep breath and stared at him straight in the eye. "I want to know."

"The day I left your home, I can remember how sad I was. I was crying in the car and hugging Yuki so tightly. To make it even worse, it started to rain heavily so it was hard for us to see the road. It was like it was raining because I was sad that I couldn't see you again." Kitaru said. "Out of the blue, a truck came straight towards us. My father dodged it but our car ended up falling down the bridge. It happened so fast. My father freed me from my seatbelt and told me to leave them. He was going to follow behind with my mother. But they didn't, I was the only survivor in the crash." She started shaking. "The things I have were the clothes on my back and Yuki. The Police found me and instead of helping me, they threw me into an orphanage called St. Bonnie."

"Kita…" Mori said, staring at her. _You've been through a lot and I wasn't there to help all these years. I feel like I failed you. _

"This is the saddest story I have ever heard." The twins cried.

"I can't hear another word. It is just too painful." Tamaki cried.

"I haven't told you this yet but the reason why I was home schooled was because I was an ill child. I was always in the hospital and my parents were worried about me going to normal school." Kitaru said. "When I got to St. Bonnie, I had the cuteness and potential to be adopted but no one wanted a sick little girl so I was neglected most of the time. I couldn't leave the orphanage and tried many times to runaway but it ended up in failure." She let out a small grin. "But I met a woman who not only became my loving mother but also my savior. It is because of her I was able to come here and see you again. Plus find Haruhi and my Uncle."

"Do you like it here?" Mori asked. "Do you like being in the Host Club?"

"Ouran High School is the first school I ever attended and the Host Club is the first club I've joined. So far, it fills in the gap in my life that I have been missing." Kitaru replied. "I know that I am not rich like most of you but I am happy that you accept me. I don't know if I am just a host to you or a friend but I am happy that I am here." Then Honey grabbed her hand. "Honey-sempai…"

"You are our friend." Honey said. "You are not just our host. We do care for you Kita-chan."

"We are a family and family sticks together." Haruhi said, smiling.

"You have become an asset and it would be sad to see you leave us." Kyoya said.

"You are also very cool." Hikaru said.

"Cooler than the boss…" Kaoru added.

"SHE IS NOT COOLER THAN ME!" Tamaki snapped. Mori then kneeled in front of her. "Mori…"

"Mori, is there something wrong?" Kitaru said. "Are you okay?"

"I am sorry that I wasn't there for you." Mori said. "I broke my promise to you. I am very sorry." Everyone was staring at him and was waiting for Kitaru to react. "If I have known you were in an orphanage, I would have already freed you from all that pain. I am so sorry Kita."

_Oh Mori, my misfortune wasn't your fault. It is just life and I have to live with it. _Kitaru thought, letting out a smile. She cupped his face and made him look at her. "It is not your fault so you shouldn't torment yourself. I am just happy I got to see you again. After all, we are friends." She then stood up from her seat and offered her hand to him. "Also, you shouldn't lower your head especially to a commoner." Mori grabbed her hand and when Kitaru helped him up, their eyes met. You can feel the love they have for each other. "I miss you a lot Mori." He smiled at her.

"Gang, I have an idea." Tamaki said, huddling whileKitaru and Mori were busy.

"What is it boss?" The twins asked.

"I want us to bring those two together." Tamaki said. "They are so much in love but they are not admitting it."

"It is like you and Haruhi." Kyoya said. Haruhi blushed viciously. "But I can see the passionate love you speak of."

"But how are we going to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We can hitch them up at the party." Honey said. "It is the perfect place and it is romantic."

"So this mask ball is actually going to be a match making scheme for those two." Haruhi said.

"It is perfect. We just have to make sure that they both go to this ball." Tamaki said. "Good job Honey..."

"Kitaru, do you know how to dance?" Hikaru asked. Kitaru turned to them with a baffled look on her face.

"You are going to need it for the party." Kaoru said.

"I don't know how to dance." Kitaru said. "Is it mandatory that I attend this ball?"

"Of course, it is our job to make every girl happy." Tamaki said. "If you don't, I would personally torture you."

"I was forced too so there is no way around it." Haruhi said, letting out a sigh. "Also Tamaki-sempai, if you touch Kitaru. I would personally torture you."

"I am sorry… Daddy was only joking…" Tamaki cried.

"It is going to be so much fun Kita-chan. I want you to come." Honey pleaded. "There is going to be a lot of cake there."

"I would love to but I need to learn how to dance first. I don't know how so..." Kitaru said. Mori then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She blushed as he grabbed her hand. Honey pressed play on the radio and ballroom music filled the room. "Mori…" _He is offering me dance lessons. _She then smiled. "Thank you…" They started to dance. _I guess he didn't change at all. _

"You are doing well. Just remember that you are a boy in this party and the boy always has to lead." Mori said.

"Okay…" Kitaru said. They waltz around the room and she blushed when she stepped on his foot. "I am so sorry Mori. Are you hurt?"

"It is okay." Mori replied, dancing with her still. "Kita…"

"Yes…"

"I missed you a lot too." Mori said, turning away from her and hiding his blush. Kitaru just smiled and danced away.

Then the door open and Ranka Fujioka walked in the room. "Haruhi, I am here to pick you up." Ranka said. He was wearing an evening dress and his hair was perfectly down. He may be a man but he knew how to dress up beautifully.

"Hi dad, I didn't know you were coming." Haruhi said.

"Well, I got a day off so I decided to treat you and Kitaru to dinner. I haven't seen her yet so I am here to finally meet my niece." Ranka said. He then caught a glimpse of Kitaru with Mori, dancing away. "Kitaru…" Kitaru stopped dancing and turned to him. "You look so much like your mother but your eyes, so much like my big brother." Kitaru then walked up to him and let out a smile. "Even your smile is just like Hiro."

"Uncle, you are so beautiful." Kitaru said, hugging him. "I am happy to finally meet you. I am sorry it took so long."

"I am happy to meet you as well…" Ranka said, pulling back. "But I brought you and Haruhi dresses for our dinner tonight."

"But I don't think my mom knows about this." Kitaru said. "I think I should try to get a hold of her."

"Don't worry, I met and spoke with your mother already. It is so amazing how we are neighbors in the same building." Ranka said, letting out a sigh."She said that she would come here as well so we can go out as a family. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I forgot that my mom told me that she was looking for a new place to live." Kitaru said. "Well Uncle, there is a dressing room here so I can change into that dress."

"Sure sweetie…" Ranka said.

"I am coming too. I want to look good for your mother. This is going to be the first time I am going to meet her so I have to look decent." Haruhi said, walking towards the dressing room with the dresses. "We would see you later."

"Take your time…" Ranka said. He then turned to Kyoya. "My dear Kyoya, how are my daughter and niece doing here?"

"Well, they are both exceptional students and they are good as host especially our angel type Kitaru." Kyoya explained. "Mori was teaching her dancing lessons for a charity event so there is no need to worry. They are in good hands."

"I can always count on you to watch over my angels." Ranka said. "I am happy that I found Kitaru also. It makes me feel that Hiro is right here with me."

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Kitaru's father, Hiro, is my older brother. He was the only person that knows about my love for women's clothing. He was manly and all but he was also very caring and considerate. He told me that he loves me of whom I am and even complimented me that I was very pretty in a dress. I was stunned and speechless. I thought he was going to laugh or be mad at me but he was happy. He understood me so well and when he died, it was like losing my wife all over again. The two people that accepted me died and it was heartbreaking but somehow, they seem to live through others that I love so much. Haruhi reminds me of my wife while Kitaru reminds me of Hiro. So I am happy that they are still with me even in death. " Then a woman in a suit walked in the room. She had long red hair and wears glasses. She looks more like a man than a woman though but you can tell by her bust and curves. "Oh Ash, you finally made it."

"I am sorry it took so long. I had some business I need to take care of." The manly woman said.

"Boys, I like you to meet Ashley Hisatake, she is Kitaru's adopted mother." Ranka introduced.

"Hisatake, wait are you a secret weapon too?" Honey said. "You are a secret weapon just like me right?"

"Mitsukuni am I correct. You are a third year student yet the new generation weapon of Japan." She replied. "It is nice to meet you. Kitty told me all about you. She was right, you are very cute."

"Who's Kitty?" Tamaki whispered.

"It is probably Kitaru's nickname." Kyoya said. "It suits her in a way."

"Honey, please watch over your sister for me." Ashley said, smiling.

"Kita-chan talks about me." Honey said. "I am so happy. I promise to take care of her and protect her."

"I am grateful." Ashley replied.

"What is Honey-sempai talking about?" Tamaki asked. "What did he mean by secret weapon?"

"You don't know? Ms. Ashley Hisatake is the first weapon of mass destruction in Japan. Honey-sempai is the second generation weapon." Kyoya explained. "She mastered every form of martial arts and went through military training when she was only ten."

_She is scarier than Haruhi's dad… _Tamaki thought, shivering in fear.

"Good luck Mori…" Hikaru and Kaoru said, patting Mori on the back. "You are going to need it."

"The girls are getting dressed right now so after they are done, we can go out for dinner." Ranka said. "I found a nice restaurant that would be perfect for our night out."

"I know that the girls would look lovely just like you my dear." Ashley said, lifting his chin. "Your beauty is beyond any other and coming to this dinner would give me the opportunity to stare at your eyes all night long." Ranka blushed as Ashley let out a smile.

"Now I know where Kitaru gets it from." All the boys said. Haruhi came out in a pink dress and decorated her hair in pigtails. "HARUHI, YOU LOOK CUTE!"

"Thanks…" Haruhi said.

"Ash, this is my daughter Haruhi." Ranka said. "Haruhi, this is Kitaru's mother Ashley Hisatake but you can call her Ash."

"It is nice to meet you Aunty." Haruhi said, offering her hand to her.

"The pleasure is all mines. You are a vision of beauty just like your father." Ashley said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "You are a cute girl. I wonder why Tamaki Suou has his eyes on you."

"You know that?" Haruhi said, blushing.

"Of course, Kitty tells me everything about this club and her friends." Ashley said. "She never stops talking about you guys." Then Kitaru walked out in a violet dress with a violet flower clip on her hair. "Oh Kitty, you look so cute."

"You really think so." Kitaru said, blushing."I feel kind of silly in this. I don't know if I am wearing it right."

"You look amazing Kita-chan." Honey said. Mori was blushing as she walked in with a dress. "Does she Takashi?" Mori then blushed even more.

"Yeah, she is beautiful…" Mori said. Kitaru blushed with his comment yet still let out a smile. _She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _

"Well, since we are all here let's get something to eat." Ranka said. They were walking out the door. "I hope you guys love barbeque steak."

"That sounds good dad." Haruhi added, walking beside him. "But are you sure that we can afford it?"

"Don't worry… Ash and I are paying for dinner. So enjoy yourself my dear." Ranka replied.

"Hey Mori, is it alright that we practice on Monday?" Kitaru asked. "I want to get the dancing part down since the mask party is mandatory. I hope you can help me." Mori nodded his head and she smiled. "Thank you…" Ashley caught Mori blushing and she let out a smile as well.

"Takashi…" Ashley said. _This is the kid that Kitty always talks about. He is cute I give him that. Also he is from the Morinokuza Clan. I think he is good for Kitty. _Mori turned to her. "I am going to be busy at work tomorrow and it is a weekend after all. I would be pleased if my Kitty can come to your house to practice ballroom dancing. Every woman should know how to dance. If you don't mind, I would like you to give her private dancing lessons." Mori blushed once again. "If it is not too much trouble…"

"Mom, I am sure Mori is busy." Kitaru asked.

"Sure, I am free tomorrow anyway." Mori replied. "Since you live right next to Haruhi, I can pick you up."

"Thanks…" Kitaru said, blushing. Ashley grabbed her hand.

"Well, we have to go. Goodbye boys." Ashley said, leaving the room. _Someday, my little girl would find someone special and I believe it's that guy. _


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Lesson

**Chapter Four: Dance Lesson**

Haruhi woke up from the chirping of the bird's morning song. She got out a bed and stretched her body. _I have a feeling this is going to be a beautiful and good day. _She thought. She opened the door to the room and found Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting the living with her father. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!"

"We wanted to see Mori's first date." Hikaru answered.

"It is not a date." Haruhi said. "Mori-sempai is teaching her how to dance. How is that a date?"

"A moment with a beautiful lady especially when you are alone with her is consider a date. Besides, the way that they were both blushing with the idea is so obvious that they like each other. Also…Haruhi, you look so cute in the pajama." Tamaki said with awe. "You are so adorable that I can squeeze you." Ranka hit him on the head with a book.

"If you expect to be my son in law, I don't want perverted thoughts running through your head." Ranka said.

"Yes sir…" Tamaki replied.

"Dad, I can't believe you let them come in here." Haruhi said.

"Kitaru is my niece and I know that Ash is so busy at work so it is my job to watch over Kitaru when Ash is not around." Ranka said. "And I am envious to know about her day with Takashi."

"So you are in this scheme as well." Haruhi said.

"The reason why we are here is that Mori never had any interest in women until Kitaru entered the picture." Kyoya said, looking through a book. "So you have to understand why we are curious."

"Well, I am curious myself but we should leave them alone. We might ruin their dance lesson." Haruhi said.

"Hey Mori's car is here." Hikaru said, peeking out the window. "He is getting out the car with Honey."

"Why is Honey with him? This is so unfair." Kaoru complained.

"Hey Takashi, Ash-chan said that it's this door. She is so nice." Honey said, running in front of a door. "She must be sad to leave Kitaru all alone. She works so hard to provide for her. I thought she was the office type but I was wrong. I didn't know she is an assassin until she told us."

"Mitsukuni, it is supposed to be a secret." Mori said.

"Oops, sorry…" Honey said. "I forgot…"

"Ms. Ashley is an assassin…" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said, shivering with fear.

"My Aunty is an assassin…" Haruhi said. "I didn't know that."

"That is so cool…" Ranka said with awe.

"Of course she is. She only kills people that harm her clients. She has a license to kill and bare weapons. They called her the Angel of Death which is coincidence considering that her daughter is the angel type in our host club." Kyoya elaborated.

"She has a license to kill." Tamaki said. "What is this world coming to?"

"There is no need to worry Tamaki. Your father already hired her to protect you so you are not on her black list." Kyoya explained. "Ms. Ashley is so good at her job that all of our families hired her. And she also put into consideration to protect Haruhi and Mrs. Ranka because they are the only living blood relatives of Kitaru."

"I guess that is a good thing." Haruhi said.

"She is so kind." Ranka said, blushing. "I need to thank her." Honey knocked on the door.

"Kita-chan, we are here." Honey said. "I even brought Usa-chan and Yu-chan." The door opened and Kitaru was wearing a pink dress decorated with white bunnies. Her hair was pinned up to a ponytail on the side. "Wow you look cute Kita-chan."

"Really, Uncle Ranka gave this to me. He told me to wear it today." Kitaru said, looking at herself. "But it is good seeing you two today. I wish I can see the others."

"Everyone was busy so we came instead. Well, I came because I miss my big sister." Honey said. "But Moricame because he misses you too." Mori covered his mouth so he won't say a single word. He was blushing as well. Kitaru let out a giggle.

"Morning Kita…" Mori said, staring at her.

"Good Morning Mori." Kitaru said. Then a huge white dog appeared beside her. The dog was big like a lion and white as snow. "Saul, these are my friends Mori and Honey… Boys, this is my best friend Saul."

"Wow, what a big dog." Honey said, smiling. Mori kneeled in front of the dog and let out a smile. Saul walked up to him and licked his hand and face. "Wow Mori, he likes you." Saul then walked up to Honey and licked him on the face too. His long tail wags swiftly as he greets his guests. "He likes me too. Can we take him? I want to play with him."

"Ever since we moved here, he hasn't hanged out with other people.I think it would be good for him but I don't know if I am allowed to bring him since we are going to Mori's house." Kitaru said.

"I think it would be okay. Mori has a chicken at the house name Piyo and he is lonely too." Honey said. "I think Piyo and Saul would get along."

"You can bring Saul." Mori said. "I don't mind. I love animals"

"Really, I am so happy." Kitaru said, smiling. She then walked in the house to grab his leash. She then stared at the box on the table. _I almost forgot about that. _She walked back out with the box and leash. "Oh Mori, I baked something for you. I wanted to give you something for teaching me how to dance." She opened the box and it was filled with cookies. "I hope you like it." Mori grabbed one and took a bite. "If you don't like it, it is okay. You don't need to eat it."

"It is delicious." Mori said, blushing. _This is the best thing I have ever tasted. I am not a fan of sweets but I can eat this all day. _He ate some more. "Can you make this every day for me?"

"Sure…" Kitaru said, blushing. _He likes it that much. _"I need help getting the ingredients though."

"I can help you with that." Mori said. _I can go shopping with her and also eat cookies with her. This is perfect. I can spend more time with her. _He then gave a cookie to Honey. "Here Mitsukuni, you are going to like it." He ate one and went crazy.

"THIS IS THE BEST COOKIE EVER!" Honey screamed. "Do I get some cookies too? I want to help too."

"You get cookies too." Kitaru said, closing the door behind her and locking it. She then hooked the leash onto Saul's collar. "Well, let's get going."

"Big Sister, can I hold the leash?" Honey asked.

"Sure, Saul is a very strong dog. When I was a kid, I used to ride on his back." Kitaru said, smiling, giving him the leash. "So don't let go."

"Okay…" Honey said, smiling. "Come on Saul, you are going to love where we are going." Kitaru walked beside Mori and she blushed.

_I don't know what to do. I don't think he sees me like that. I think he is just being nice and all. _Then Kitaru missed a step and was about to fall but Mori grabbed her in the nick of time. "I am sorry. I am very clumsy." She said.

"Be careful…" Mori said. "If I didn't catch you, you would be in serious pain." He then lifted her up bridal style and walked down the stairs.

"Mori, I can walk." Kitaru said, blushing.

"Let Takashi carry you Big Sis." Honey said. "He doesn't want you to get hurt. He cares for you so much." They made it downstairs and walked to the car. Mori put her down and walked to the door. He opened it for her. "Ladies first…"

"Oh… Okay…" Kitaru said, walking in the car then Honey. Mori walked in and then rolled down the window so Saul and stick his head out and look at his new home. When they were out of sight, the other club members raced out the apartment.

"That's our cue." Tamaki said. "Let's see what he is going to do next."

They made it to Mori's home and it was beautiful and traditional. They walked into an empty room. "This is where we are going to practice your dancing." Honey said, racing around the empty room. Saul and Honey raced around the room. They were playing while Kitaru was giggling. "We usually use this place for Judo or Karate sparring." Then Satoshi entered the room. "Hey Satoshi…"

"Hey Mitsukuni, what are you guys doing here? And who owns this dog? It's so big…" He asked. He then found Kitaru and blushed. "Who is this?"

"This is Kita-chan and this is her dog's name is Saul." Honey said. "We have a party coming up and she doesn't know how to dance. So Mori is going to teach her how to dance."

"Cool…" He said. _She is so cute. She has very pretty hair. It is like pure white like snow. _He walked up to her and offered his hand. "Hello, my name is Satoshi Morinokuza. I am Takashi's younger brother." She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"I didn't know that Mori had a brother. My name is Kitaru Fujioka. I used to come here when I was a kid and play with Mori." Kitaru said, smiling.

"Really? I didn't know that." Satoshi said. _Wait, this must be the honored student father was talking about. _"It is rare for me to hear that my big brother hang out with a girl especially a pretty one." Honey brought out a boom box and placed it on the floor.

"It is nice to meet you Satoshi but I have to get to work." Kitaru said. The music started to fill the room and she was shaking. _Why am I so nervous? I am just dancing with Mori. It is not that hard. _Mori grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. _I don't know if I can do this. _

"There is nothing to be nervous about. It is just me." Mori whispered. They started dancing and Kitaru was staring at her feet. "You are doing good Kitaru but…" He lifted her head up so she can stare into his eyes. "You keep your eyes on your partner instead of your feet. You must trust your partner and your feet would follow." Kitaru stare at him as they danced and she didn't realize how well she was dancing. She was so focus on staring at Mori._ She is getting the hang of it. _

"She is doing well." Satoshi said. "Hey Mitsukuni, does Takashi likes this girl?"

"Yeah, can you tell?" Honey said, staring at them. "You don't see the love they have for each other. They love each other so much don't you agree Saul?" Saul replied with a bark and watched his owner dance with Mori.

"Takashi…" A voice said. They turned and found a man in a robe. "I see you brought a guest."

"Father…" Satoshi said. Mori walked up to his father and kneeled in front of him.

"I am sorry that I didn't inform you sooner. This is Kitaru Fujioka, daughter of Hiro and Akira Fujioka. I was teaching her how to dance."

"I see, I am happy that you are okay my dear." His father said, turning his gaze to Kitaru. _She looks so much like her mother but her eyes, it likes her father. _"It has been a long time."

"It has… It is good to see you again Lord Morinozuka." Kitaru said, bowing in front of him.

"I would like to speak with you in private if that is alright." He replied.

"Of course…" Kitaru said. _I wonder what he wants to talk about._ She then walked to Saul and pats him on the head. "I am going to go talk with Lord Morinozuka, I want you to stay with Mori and Honey okay. They would keep you company." Saul then licked her on the face. "I love you too boy."

Mori watched them leave the room. _I wonder what that was all about. Why would father want to talk to her alone like that? _He then turned to the window. "You know, you guys can come out now." Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and the twins popped out the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" Honey asked.

"We just wanted to see how things are going." Tamaki said.

"I hope we didn't bother you guys." Kyoya added.

"It is fine. Do you guys want to come in?" Honey asked. They entered the room but Mori was still worried about Kitaru. He then turned to Mori. "Hey Takashi, does your father like Kitaru?"

"I don't know…" Mori replied. _I honestly do not know. _Kitaru followed him into another room and sat on the floor. The maid poured them some green tea and left the room afterwards. They were completely alone.

"Kitaru, you don't know what relief it is to see you alive." Lord Morinozuka said.

"I am sorry that I made you worried." Kitaru said. "I didn't expect you to look for me; after all, you were my parents' client." She then stared at him. "So tell me, why do you want to talk to me alone?" Silence filled the room for a brief moment and then he let out a sigh.

"Your parents were honest people and always have a smile on their faces. I have never seen two people so happy especially when it comes to work. I admire your mother's artwork and your father's music. It brought peace to this place and my family." He said. "We soon became close of friends and seeing you play with Takashi, it was like there was no wall between classes and society. But around that time, I found out that we were close to bankruptcy and would be force to leave our home. All of my servants left due the fact that I couldn't pay them. They even threaten me for more money, if I didn't they would tell the press about it."

"That must be terrible for you sir."

"It was but your parents were there for me. They didn't leave me or threaten me. They stayed by my side and help me find a way to get back on track. Your mother sold paintings and your father perform in my parties for free." He said, letting out a smile. "I have never met such generous and loving people." He then sipped his tea. "I freed myself from bankruptcy and was going to pay them back; however, I found out that they died but the daughter was never found. So I promise your parents that I would find you and watch over you with my life."

"I know that you are keeping your promise and I am grateful but I am happy now. I was in an orphanage for a while but a woman saved my life. She became my provider and my world. Without her, I wouldn't be here today." Kitaru explained. "I know that you are not satisfied for not repaying my parents but I believe you done enough."

"You are too kind just like your parents." He replied, letting out a chuckle. "But I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Your parents were very nice people even for commoners. And I know that pure of heart lies within you as well." He said. "So I was wondering if you can marry my eldest son Takashi." She blushed with his response and was lost in words. "I believe you make an excellent wife for Takashi and I would willing bestow my blessing to the both of you. And with this union, I would not worry about you living in poverty. You would be provided throughout your life."

"I am afraid that I have to decline your offer milord." Kitaru replied.

"What?" He said, staring at her with shock. "Why?"

"I love your son so much but I would not let you force him to marry me." Kitaru said, smiling. "Mori should have a say in this and I don't want him to get pulled in something that he doesn't want or not prepare for. My love for your son strike true and I want to know if he has the same feelings towards me."

"So what happens if he does?" He asked.

"Then I would accept your offer but I want him to make the decision." Kitaru said. "I want him to ask me." He then let out a chuckle once more. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You are such an honest child and it was hard to believe that you didn't accept my proposal. You grew up to be a fine woman and if things don't go well, I promise to watch over you. Just do me one thing…" He replied. "Kitaru, please take care of my son."

"I will." Kitaru replied.

"Well, you should go back to your dance lesson." He said. "It is great meeting you again." Kitaru stood up and bowed in front of him.

"The pleasure is all mines. Goodbye Lord Morinozuka." Kitaru said, walking out the room. She close the door behind her and found Kyoya. "Kyoya…"

"Oh hello Kitaru, I was looking for the bathroom but apparently I got lost in the process." Kyoya explained.

"How much did you heard?" Kitaru asked.

"Everything…" Kyoya replied. "But do not worry, I would not tell a soul." Kitaru just let out a smile.

"The bathroom is through this path. All you need to do is take a left and it is the first door on your right." Kitaru explained.

"I am surprised that you even know your way around." Kyoya said.

"Of course, this place hasn't change a bit in ten years. I used to play here when I was a kid so I know where everything is." Kitaru explained. "Well, I have to get going. I need to get this dancing down." Kitaru walked passed him and he was alone.

"Interesting… She was given a chance of riches and she turns it down like that." Kyoya said, walking through the hall. "What an interesting notion."

Kitaru made it to the room and found everyone there. "Hey you guys, you are all here." Kitaru said. "I thought you were all busy."

"We just wanted to check up on you two." Haruhi replied. "Mori-sempai was just telling us that your dancing is getting better." Then Saul raced to her on jumped on her. She collapsed to the ground and giggled as he licked her face. "Saul seems to miss you."

"I wasn't gone very long boy." Kitaru said, smiling.

"Hey Kita-chan, I am hungry." Honey said.

"I wish I can help you with that Mitsukuni but our maids have a day off today." Satoshi said. "Our father wants us to learn how to do things by ourselves."

"Wow, I thought all rich people just get serve." Haruhi said. Then Mori's stomach started growling and Kitaru started to giggle.

"I see my dance teacher is very hungry." Kitaru said. "I guess I have to cook him something." Then Saul barked with agreement. "I think you are hungry too."

"Really? We have everything in the kitchen." Satoshi replied. "We just didn't know what to cook. Mori knows a thing or two about cooking as well but I want to taste your cooking Kitaru."

"Well, you are in luck. I would be happy to cook for all of you." Kitaru said.

"YEAH! KITA-CHAN IS COOKING FOR US!" Honey cheered, pulling her to the kitchen. "Come on Takashi, let's get messy."

_I guess it is not a bad idea to for Kitaru to cook. I can't wait to taste it. _Mori thought. "I'm coming."

"It seems that Kitaru fits in your family so well." Tamaki said. "It like she supposed to be here somehow."

"Yeah, Satoshi even likes her. And I have a good feeling that Lord Morinozuka likes her too." Haruhi added._It is like Mori-sempai and Kitaru are meant to be together. I am so happy for both of them. _Mori followed the others. "I think I wouldn't worry about Kitaru."

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, she is with Mori. It is obvious that Mori-sempai loves her so much." Haruhi replied. "It reminds me of me and you sometimes. How we are so close yet were too afraid to even tell each other how we truly feel." She then turned to him. "Who knows? Maybe Kitaru and Mori belong together."

"Wow Haruhi, that was beautiful." Hikaru said.

"That was deep." Kaoru added.

"I love you too Haruhi…" Tamaki said, hugging her.

"Hey, I am just saying that Mori-sempai and Kitaru are just like us in a way." Haruhi said. "Anyway, I am going to help Kitaru in the kitchen." They all walked in the kitchen and found Kitaru in an apron. Mori was helping her put it on.

"Thanks you Mori, I can tie it myself though." Kitaru said. Mori smiled and brought out a bag of chicken thighs from the refrigerator. "That looks great. We can make fried chicken or my favorite sweet and sour chicken. Which one do you want Mori?"

"All of them sound so good." Satoshi said, drooling.

"Yeah, I really don't care which one as long I get to eat." Honey added, drooling also.

"Can we have both?" Mori asked.

"Sure and while I am at it, I can make potato salad, chicken stuffing, and some desert." Kitaru said.

"I can help." Mori replied. "I don't want you to cook everything."

"Really? Thank you, Mori." Kitaru replied.

"Well, we are not going to get in the way." Honey replied. "We would wait in the dining room. Bye Kita-chan and Takashi." Honey then grabbed everyone besides Kitaru and Mori and pulled them away from the dining room.

"What was that for?" Tamaki asked.

"I was going to help." Haruhi added.

"We were going to help too." The twins said.

"No, I want you guys out of this." Honey said. "Mori and Kitaru needs to have time together."

"I think she is a keeper." Satoshi said. "So I want them to be together as well so I think cooking can make that happen."

"I see that you two are trying to play match maker as well." Kyoya said, walking in the room. "Let's see how this plan pays off."

Kitaru was slicing the potatoes in half while Mori was chopping the chicken into pieces. Kitaru was humming a catchy tune and Mori let out a smile. "My own home… my own home… my own home… my own home…" She sang while washing the potatoes and putting them in a pot. "Father is hunting in the forest and mother cooking in the home." She filled the pot with water and put on the stove. "I must go and fetch the water til the day when I am grown."

"Jungle Book…" Mori said.

"That's right… It is one of my favorite movies." Kitaru said. "Hey Mori, can you do me a favor and cut me some onions. I need it for the sauce."

"Sure…" He said, grabbing the knife. He walked to the counter and grabbed the onions. He tossed it in the air and swiftly chopped into tiny pieces. "I'm done…"

"Great…Can you dump it in the pan while I stir?" She said.

"Okay…" He said lowly, walking toward her and dumping the onions in. He was right next to her. "I am sorry that you have to cook for us."

"It is not a problem. I love cooking anyways. It keeps me close to my dad. He was such a great cook and he taught me a lot of great recipes before he died." She said, smiling at him. "After being adopted by Ashley, I learned more about cooking than ever."

"Are you sure that it is no problem." He asked.

"Yes, also it gives me time to be with you." She said, stirring the pot. "To be honest, you were the only person that kept me going. I didn't have any friends in St. Bonnie so the thought of you kept a smile on my face during dreary times. Now that you are here, I just want to be with you more." She then let out a blush. "You think I sound silly right now, oh dear…"

"No…" He said. "I want to be with you even more."

"Really?" She said.

"Really…" He replied.

"Then I am happy." Kitaru said. She turned off the stove. "The sauce is ready."

"Oh…" He said. _She was thinking about me too when we were separate. Why does that make me happy? Why does that make me want to tell her? To tell her that I truly love her… _

"Kita-chan is such a great cook." Honeysaid, sniffing the air. He was laying on Saul while he was resting. "I can smell her cooking all the way , you are lucky to have a great cook as your owner. You must get a lot of delicious meals every day."

"Ruff…" Saul replied.

"It is making me hungry." Satoshi added.

"I have never smelled anything like this." Hikaru said.

"It smells really good." Kaoru added.

"I can't believe you guys never smell anything like that. I cook at home for my dad sometime." Haruhi said.

"Can you cook it for me sometimes?" Tamaki asked.

"I would like to taste your cooking as well Haruhi." Kyoya added.

"Sure, I would cook for both of you two." Haruhi said.

Half an hour as passed and the others in the dining room were famished due to the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Kitaru was frying chicken and dipping chicken into her sauce. Mori was preparing rice and making the salad. "Oh…well the food is almost ready." She said.

"Good, I am finished with the salad." Mori said. She was frying the last batch and she placed the finished dish on a large platter. _Wow, it looks so good. I can't wait to eat._"Kita thank you for cooking today. I really do appreciate this."

"No problem, it is the least I can do since you are teaching me how to dance." She said, smiling at him. "I have never cooked a lot a food like this before."She placed the last pieces of chicken on the platter and turned off the stove. "I guess I should tell everyone to set the table." She moved away from the stove but accidently trip and fell on top of Mori. "I… am…so sorry Mori…"_I can't believe I fell on him. I am so clumsy. _"Are you hurt?"

"It's alright…" Mori said, blushing in front of her. _She feels so warm and she is so close. Why do I feel that I want to kiss her? _"Kita, there is something that I want to tell you." He cupped her face. "It is very important."

"What is it?" Kitaru said, blushing.

"I…I…"

"Kitaru, is the food ready?" Tamaki said, walking in the room. He paused the minute he found his Kitaru on top of Mori. "KITARU…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It is an accident." Kitaru said, standing up. "I slipped and fell on top of Mori."

"Are you hurt though?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I am fine. There is no need to worry." Kitaru said, offering her hand to Mori. "Do you need a hand?" She helped him up on his feet and dusts him off. "I am sorry about that. I can be very clumsy sometimes."

"It is okay." Mori said, staring at her. He then found a cut on her leg. "You are bleeding."

"It is just a minor cut." Kitaru said. "It doesn't hurt."

"I'll go get a first aid kit." Tamaki said, racing out the door. Mori carried her to the table and placed her on it. He then grabbed a napkin to wipe the blood off.

"Mori, it is just a small cut." Kitaru said.

"I don't want it to be infected." Mori replied. Kitaru blushed while she watched him tend to her wounds. _I don't like seeing you hurt Kita. _Tamaki walked in with a first aid kit. The others followed behind him.

"Are you okay Kitaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I am fine. It is just a cut." Kitaru replied.

"Here, I found the first aid kit." Tamaki said. Mori grabbed it and pulled out an ointment.

"This is going to sting a little." Mori said. He placed the ointment on her wounds but she didn't seem to be in pain. She just kept staring at him. He then placed a bandage on it. "All done…"

"Thank you Mori…" Kitaru said. _He looked so worried when he saw the cut. Even when I almost fell, he was so worried about me. Does he care for me that much? By chance, does he love me? _He kissed her wound and everyone was shocked even her. Kitaru just smiled and blushed at the same time. Saul raced towards her and licked her wound as well. "Oh Saul, I am fine."

"The food is ready. Satoshi, can you set the table?" Mori asked.

"Sure, I want to eat." Satoshi said, setting the table with Honey.

"I would carry the dishes to the table." Haruhi said. "Kyoya-sempai, can you help me please?"

"Sure, there is a lot of food anyway. I don't want you to break anything expensive." Kyoya said.

"You are mean Kyoya-sempai."

"I am here too." Tamaki cried.

"Are you okay Kita?" Mori asked.

"I am fine Mori…" Kitaru said, hoping off the table. "So what did you want to tell me? You said it was important?"

"Well… I…" Mori mumbled, blushing. "I think you are ready to dance. You are pretty good right now so you don't need me anymore."

"Oh, what a shame… I kind a enjoy dancing with you." Kitaru said. "Come on Mori, let's get something to eat." They all sat down and dig in. She watched them eat her cooking while serving Saul his lunch. He barked with glee as he ate his food. "I am happy you like it boy." Honey and Satoshi were eating like crazy while the rest ate politely. "I hope you all like it."

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Satoshi and Honey screamed.

"It is different but not bad." Kyoya said. "It is actually incredible."

"It is like angels created this dish." Tamaki praised.

"It's the best thing I ever tasted." Hikaru said, gobbling another bite.

"It's the best Kita." Kaoru added, also devouring more food.

"It's delicious…" Haruhi said.

"I am glad that you all love it." She said, slowly eating her meal. She then stared at Mori. He was eating silently. _I wonder what he's thinks about the food._

Mori ate the food and really enjoyed it but didn't know what to say. _What to tell her? _He caught her staring at him, she swiftly turned away and he can see her blushing. _She was looking at me…_ "Kita, you are amazing." Mori replied.

"Thanks Mori, you helped me so you are amazing too." Kitaru replied. _I guess this day wasn't bad after all. _

Lord Morinozuka was sitting alone, eating his meal. "You brought her here without fail, Ms. Ashley." He said. Ashley appeared, sitting on the window frame. She was wearing cargo pants with a black tank top. "When were you going to tell me that you are the child's adopted mother?"

"You never mix your personal life with business, milord." She replied. "I brought her here just like you asked."

"You also heard about my proposal to her didn't you?" He asked.

"I am aware of your intentions before it wasn't put into action." Ashley replied. "It was predictable milord."

"Are you aware about your daughter's answer?"

"Of course, my daughter been through the world of torment yet still has a mind of an innocent child." Ashley explained. "She believes in true love." She then let out a smile. "It is one of things I love about my Kitty." She then turned to him. "You must promise me that you won't force your son into loving her."

"It is not your place to ask for such request." He said. "However, I wasn't going to force Takashi. Takashi already has feelings for her anyway. Ever since she came back, he started to talk and open up even more. It gives me great joy to see him like this. But there is something I need you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"There are rumors going around that a group of rouge ninjas are hunting down an orphan. Of what I gathered, they are looking for a girl with silver hair and red eyes." He said. "Sounds familiar?"

"They are probably the Ronin Signet. They have been tracking Kitaru for some time now. I don't know why but it has to do with her late mother." Ashley said.

"I want you to get more information about them at once."

"Yes milord."


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Chapter Five: Friends **

The Host Club was busy enchanting the ladies as usual and everything seems so perfect. Every single member used their charm to give comfort and warmth to the ladies, after all, that was their job. They were dressed up in Disney's prince characters. "Good Morning Mori, I am happy to see you again." A girl said happily. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Mori just let out a smile and pour her tea. "I hope you remember my name."

"Salina…" He said lowly. He was dressed up as the cursed prince from Beauty and the Beast. She blushed in front of him and let out a sigh of awe.

"That's right. I am happy that you remember." Salina said. _Mori is so handsome. I am so happy I have him all to myself. He is usually with Honey but I requested only him. He is so cool. _"So Mori, how was your morning so far?"

"It was okay…" Mori replied. Then Kitaru walked their way with a cart filled with pastries and delicious treats. She was dressed up as Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. Mori took a glance at her and started to blush.

"Good day princess, do you want something sweet to eat?" Kitaru said.

"You must be the Kitaru." Salina said. _This is new host everyone was talking about. I heard he is very close to Mori. _She then turned to Mori and he was blushing. _Mori is blushing? _

"That's me…" Kitaru said, smiling. "So what would you like to eat my princess?"

"Nothing from you…" Salina replied, giving her a smirk. "I only eat what Mori picks…"

"Suit yourself…" Kitaru said, turning to Mori. "Mori, what would the young lady eat this morning?" Mori paused for a moment and took that time to stare into her eyes. "Well?"

"The strawberry shortcake…" Mori mumbled. _She is so cute in her prince outfit. _Kitaru gave them to slices. "Thank you Kita…"

"You're welcome." Kitaru said. Then a group of girls walked up to her.

"Kitaru, we are here. I hope you weren't waiting long." The first girl said.

"Not at all, it doesn't matter how long I wait." Kitaru said, smiling. "As long I see your beautiful faces, I am satisfied."

"Oh Kitaru, you are so dreamy." The second girl sighed.

"Can you play something for us today?" The third girl asked.

"Of course, anything for you my princesses…" Kitaru said. She then turned to Mori and Salina. "Well, I must be off. Have a nice day you two." She started walking away with her clients and Salina and Mori was alone once more.

"Mori, I am happy we can spend this time alone together." Salina said. He was still staring at Kitaru and let out a smile. "Mori, are you listening?"

"I am sorry." Mori said. "I am just worried about Kitaru. He has been working so hard lately. He even has more guest than all of us. I am worried that it is hard for him to handle."

"He is a commoner and commoners are used to hard labor." Salina replied. "We both know that." _I can't believe he is more concern about him than me. Mori is mine. _She turned to Kitaru and found her playing the violin to her guests. _He needs to disappear. He is just taking all of Mori's attention. _"How about we eat our cake and chat about something else?"

"Okay…" Mori said.

The other hosts were also working their best. Ladies hover around them with pinkish cheeks and admirable gazes. "Oh Tamaki, you are truly my prince charming." One girl said, cuddling next to him.

"I would always be yours." Tamaki said, lifting her chin up. He was dressed up as the prince in Cinderella. "We would finally have our happily ever after."

"Kyoya, you look so cool." A girl said. "That outfit suits you perfectly."

"Why thank you my princess…" Kyoya said. He was dressed up as Aladdin.

"Oh Haruhi, you look so handsome." Another girl said.

"Really? Well, I believe you are beautiful my princess especially when you smile." Haruhi said, smiling at her. She was dressed up as Prince Eric in the Little Mermaid.

"And Honey, you are so adorable."

"I think you are adorable too." Honey said, giving her a cute look. He was dressed up as Prince Charming from Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

"The Prince and the Pauper suits you two perfectly Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Hikaru, why do I have to be the commoner?" Kaoru said, leaking tears.

"Oh Kaoru, even as a prince I would always be your loving brother." Hikaru said, moving closer to his lips. "Also, you look so cute in that and I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Oh Hikaru…"

"THEY ARE ALL SO HANDSOME!" All the girls screamed.

"Haruhi, your idea of Disney's prince cosplay is brilliant." Kyoya said. "All the girls seem to enjoy themselves."

"It struck me when I was Beauty and the Beast with Kitaru last night." Haruhi said. "It is one of her favorite movies."

"Next time we should make you and Kitaru dress up as the princesses." Hikaru teased.

"You two are going to look so cute." Kaoru added.

"I can't wait…" Haruhi said sarcastically.

A few hours as passed and Kitaru finished entertaining all of her guest. _Finally I have some time to study. I am so tired. So far I hosted ten girls not including ten of new ones. I can't wait to go home and take a long nap. I have a huge exam coming up and I want to do well. _She was reading her literature textbook but stop when Salina joined her. "Oh it's you. It is nice to see you again." Kitaru said, closing her book. _It is the girl that Mori was hosting. I wonder why she is here with me considering that she hates me. _"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"I want you to stay away from Mori." Salina said. Kitaru paused and placed the pot down. "He is putting all his attention towards you. Don't think he cares; he is only doing that because you are part of the Host Club. You are just a commoner. It is a shame that the Host Club picked up another stray dog. I can tolerate Haruhi but I can't stand you."

"I see…" Kitaru said. "You are jealous of me." Salina's eyes widened with anger and slapped her on the face. Everyone paused and turned their gaze at them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THING TO ME?!" Salina screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Kitaru just turned to her. "Mori is from a high-class family and you can never attain his love. Stay away from him."

"I may not know you milady but I do know that you don't have any right to tell me what to do and what not to do." Kitaru said. "Yes I am a commoner and most of the Host Club members are from high-class families but it doesn't change the fact that we are all humans, that we are the same being." She then let out a smile. "They already accepted me as their friend so I am happy. So I won't stay away from Mori because he is my friend." Salina was so furious with her answer that she was about to slap her once more. But Mori caught her hand. "Mori…"

"That's enough." Mori said. Tamaki walked towards them followed by the others.

"Tamaki, do something? Cast this stray dog away." Salina pleaded. Tamaki lifted her chin up.

"You are a beautiful girl Salina but Kitaru is right. We are the same even with our ranks in society." Tamaki said. "With the help of Haruhi and Kitaru, we learned how to respect commoners and treat them as our own. It is something we thrive to teach here in the Host Club."

"I don't understand…" Salina snapped, pointing at Kitaru. "He doesn't deserve to be here."

"Kitaru has every right to be here." Haruhi said. "Why do you judge us like that? We may not have the rich life you have but at least we don't complain about it. I love where I am at and I don't care if I stay this way. People should accept each other from the inside."

"Haruhi…" Kitaru said.

"Mori, I know you are on my side." Salina said, hugging him. "Please tell them that they are dead wrong." Mori pulled her back. "Mori…"

"Jealousy is a poison. It reveals a person's true nature." Mori said.

"Damn you Mori…" Salina snapped. "You idiot…" She raced away in tears.

"I am sorry about that." Kitaru said.

"Kitaru, are you okay?" Haruhi said, checking her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"I am fine…" Kitaru said. "I can handle a slap." Mori then grabbed her chin and checked it also. "Mori, I am okay."

"You look tired. You should take a nap." Mori said.

"No, I can handle it." Kitaru said. "I need to study. I have exams tomorrow and I didn't even touch my textbooks yet."

"Big Sister, you have a rough day. You should take a nap." Honey said. "There is no guest right now so you can take a quick nap. We would wake you up when you have a guest to host."

"You have been working hard in the past weeks." Kyoya added. "We need our angel type in top shape so a little nap wouldn't hurt."

"Kitaru, you look so pale. You should get some rest." Haruhi said. "You have to focus on your health."

"I am not going to argue." Kitaru said. "A nap sounds really good now." Honey grabbed her hand and pulled her to a bed. She lay down and Honey tucked her in with Yuki.

"Takashi, you should sing her something. She is not going to sleep if you don't." Honey said, smiling. Mori grabbed Kitaru's guitar and sat beside her. He started to play and Kitaru just smiled.

**Close your eyes until the new day**

**Let the magic of dreams wish you away**

**In the stars in the heavens where dreams will come true**

**Good-night Kita, I am watching over you. **

He repeated the lyrics until she drifted to sleep. Honey kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, big sister…" He said. She smiled her in sleep and cuddled Yuki tightly. "She is so cute when she sleeps."

"Yeah…" Mori said. _I am your friend… Is that how she sees me? Does she see me more than a friend?_

An hour later…

"I am Kitaru's guest." A girl said, walking up to Tamaki and Kyoya. "Do you know where I can find him? He was supposed to teach me how to play the guitar."

"I am afraid that Kitaru would be on leave. He is resting right now." Kyoya explained, pointing at Kitaru. "He has been restless from all his studies so we gave him time to rest and replenish his strength."

"I can take his place if you like my princess." Tamaki said. The girl ignored him and walked straight to Kitaru. Tamaki then sulk in the corner. "She ignored me…"

"He is so cute. May I just stare at him sleep?" The girl asked. "He is just too adorable."

"Of course but please don't wake him up." Kyoya said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I can watch him sleep all day." The girl said.

"It has seems that Kitaru still has a way with the ladies even when she sleeps." Kyoya teased. "I am so proud of her."

"I don't like her at all." Tamaki said. Then three armed men burst in the room. "What in the world?" They pointed their guns towards everyone in the room. The ladies were terrified while the hosts stare at them.

"We didn't come here for trouble. We are only here for one girl and her name is Kitalena Regal." One man said. "If you hand her over to us, we would leave without hurting any of you."

"Boss, do you know what girl they are talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't…" Tamaki said. "I never came across a maiden that goes by that name."

"Same here…" Kaoru said. "How about you Haruhi, do you know her?"

"No…" Haruhi said.

"It has seemed that name is not familiar to us." Kyoya said. "I think you got the wrong place."

"Don't fool us… Our resources told us that Kitalena Regal is a student in Ouran Academy." The bandit snapped. "So where is she?" Then a girl stood up from her seat. She had long red hair and her bangs covered her face as she turned to them.

"My name is Kitalena Regal…" She said, walking towards them. "Please don't hurt these people. If it is me you want, please spare the others."

"We were looking everywhere for you." The guy said, grabbing her arm. "Your bodyguard was tough to get rid of but we show her now."

"Not quite…" She said, pulling out a dagger from her uniform and swung it. All of the guns were cut into pieces. She took off her uniform and it was Ashley in a black bodysuit. She pulled out her glasses from her pocket and put it on."Hello boys, welcome to your end."

"Oh look its Aunty." Haruhi said.

"She was here the whole time." Tamaki said. "I didn't even notice that."

"It is her job to watch over us." Kyoya said. "I am not surprise that she is here every single day."

"Kitaru's mom is so cool." The twins said.

"Oh no, it's the Angel of Death…" They all said, shivering in fear. "Let's make a run for it…" They were racing towards the door until she appeared in front of it. "HOW DID SHE GET THERE?!"

"You are not going anywhere." Ashley said, pushing her glasses up. "I am not done with you guys yet." She gave a demonic look and froze in fear. "I want to have a little talk." Then a group of police officers walked in behind her.

"Lady Ashley, we got your call and rushed here in time. Is there any civilians hurt?" The captain asked.

"Not at all, I made sure these maggots don't lay a hand on anyone. That's my job after all." Ashley said.

"It is an honor to work alongside you." The captain said. "You are a symbol of greatness milady and we are happy to be at your service."

"Oh boys, you are too kind." Ashley said. "I would let you guys handle things from here. I am counting on all of you."

"YES MA'AM!" They all said. _SHE IS SO HOT! _ Ashley walked towards the hosts and let out a smile.

"So are you guys okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yes thanks to you…" Tamaki replied.

"Wow Ash-chan, you are amazing." Honey said. "You are so fast and brave."

"Thank you Mitsukuni." She replied. "Where is my Kitty?"

"I am afraid she is still sleeping." Kyoya said. "She has been napping for a while now."

"I can't believe she slept through all that." The twins said.

"Well, at least she is safe." Ashley said, walking towards her daughter and sitting beside her. _It has been a long time I have watched her sleep. I should take a break and spend time with her once and a while. _She ran her fingers through her white hair. Kitaru just smiled and continued on sleeping peacefully.

"Aunty, who is Kitalena Regal?" Haruhi asked. Ashley kept silent for a while. "Is she important?"

"She is… She is the future heir of Kenova, A Kingdom east from here." Ashley answered. "Kenova and every business in Japan such as the Ootori Company are business partners. Having a King as a partner gives a company a high standard and also boosts them up in society."

"I have heard about the King of Kenova. My father mentioned a few times about business with him but it is usually about medicine." Kyoya said. "I didn't know that his daughter goes to this school."

"Actually, it's his granddaughter." Ashley corrected.

"Does she really attend this school?" The twins asked.

"Of course she does. You guys know her all too well." Ashley said. "Kitalena Regal is actually my daughter, Kitaru."

"WHAT!"

_Wait, Kitaru is a princess… A real princess…_ Mori thought.

"Big Sister is a princess…" Honey said. "Does that mean I am a prince?"

"Only when you are blood related to her." Mori replied.

"How is that possible?" Tamaki asked. "She came here as an honored student."

"My cousin can't be a princess. Our fathers were born and raised in the same household. We were commoners." Haruhi said. "Unless…Her mother…"

"Her late mother, Akira Regal, is the oldest daughter of King Genoa. King Genoa had two children, one daughter and one son." Ashley explained. "However, Princess Akira fell in love with a commoner and wanted to marry him. The King didn't approve of their union and told her to choose, her line in the throne or him. She chose love over riches and royalty. As a result, she was banished to Kenova and was disowned in the Regal Family."

"But how about the King's son, surely he is next to the throne?" Haruhi asked.

"The King's son, Akechi Regal, died during a sea voyage. He left a sonbehind but he is second in line for the throne and Kitaru is the first." Ashley said. "Nothing can change this unless something happens to Kitaru."

"That is why those bad guys came here, to kill off the future heir." Honey said. "That is so mean."

"Those goons are only the beginning. There are many people after her." Ashley said. "Even the Ronin Signet wants her."

"Ronin Signet?" Haruhi said.

"It is an organization filled with rogue ninjas." Honey explained. "They used to target me and Takashi but we handle that long time ago."

"Does Kitaru even know who she really is?" Mori asked.

"No, she doesn't. Your mother kept it hidden so she won't get hurt." Ashley answered. "She doesn't even know that she is being targeted. I kept this a secret from her so she won't worry but someday I would tell her. So please keep this a secret my dears. If you don't, you would pay the consequences."

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"Hey mom, when did you get here?" Kitaru said, rubbing her eyes. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh no Kitty, I came to check up on you. I heard that you had girl trouble so I came to see what is going on. Tamaki and your friends already explain everything to me and I am so proud of you honey that you are faithful to your friends." Ashley said, smiling. She then cupped her daughter's face. "Oh my, you look so cute in your prince outfit."

"Thanks mom…" Kitaru said. She then turned to her friends. "Hey guys… what's wrong? You guys look shocked."

_She is a princess… We were working with a princess this whole time. _They all thought.

"Guys…" Kitaru said.

"Hey Kitaru, do you want some cake?" Hikaru said.

"Do you want some water too?" Kaoru added.

"What is going on here?" Kitaru said.


	6. Chapter 6: Date

**I am sorry for the late update but I am having so many ideas for this story that I don't know where to put them. Lol... I hope you enjoy to chapter. **

**-Ashalita**

**Oh, if you are wonder why most of my stories have Ashley is because it is the name of my dead twin sister. Rest in peace little sister and love you so much. **

**Chapter Six: Date**

The Ouran Academy thanked Ashley for saving the students and also erasing every student's memories besides the Host Club. Kitaru still doesn't know about the incident and her friends did their best to keep it that way. Days have passed and everything seems to be going well.

"Tamaki, you look so gorgeous in your Arabian outfit." One girl said, staring at him with awe.

"You look like an Arabian prince." Another girl added.

"If I am a prince, I must be very lucky." Tamaki said, grabbing her chin and making her stare into his eyes. "Because I am able to spend time with princesses with elegant beauty, oh I long such beauty."

"OH TAMAKI!" They screamed.

"Oh brother…" Haruhi said, letting out a sigh. She was wearing her normal uniform along with Kitaru. They were serving cakes around the room. "I am still trying to figure out how his princely charm works."

"I am amazed that you can be calm while he works." Kitaru said, giggling. "You must trust him very much."

"I am not worried at all." Haruhi said. "I can trust Tamaki with my life and heart." Kitaru let out a smile. "So how about you and Mori-sempai, when are you guys ever hitting it off?"

"I really don't know." Kitaru said. "There is a lot of chemistry between us but none of us are making a move."

"To be honest, I have never seen Mori-sempai so passionate about a girl before. I mean he is always so strong and silent but when he is with you, he opens up." Haruhi said. "Kitaru, you are very important to him, I can see it."

"He is important to me… But…" Kitaru said. _Should I be worried? _

_"__Oh Mori, can we go out on a date? A guest asked. "I was dying to ask you but I was too scared that you would refuse." _

_"__Sure, we can have a date tonight." Mori replied. _

_He has the right to date other people but I feel so uneasy about it. All I can do for now is support him and be a good friend. But is that all he sees me as. _

"Kitaru, is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked. "Earth to Kitaru…"

"Oh, I am sorry…" Kitaru said, scratching her head. "I just spaced out." Haruhi then grabbed her hand.

"I was supposed to go on a date with Tamaki but I am going to cancel it so I can be with you." Haruhi said. "I know that you are worried that Mori and Mia are going on a date but you shouldn't."

"You can read right through me."

"Well, you suck at lying Kitaru. That is something we both have in common." Haruhi said, giggling.

"I would be okay Haruhi. You should go on your date with Tamaki. He already thinks I am taking everything from him and I don't want him to think I am taking his daughter away." Kitaru said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Tonight I am spending time with my mother." Kitaru said. "She finally got a day off so we are going to have game night tonight."

"Cool, maybe next time I would join." Haruhi said.

"That would be excellent." Kitaru said. "I would let my mom know." She turned to Mori and found him talking to Mia. _I guess it was not meant to be. _

"Oh Kitaru, can you sing us a song?" One girl asked.

"Pretty please…" Another girl pleaded.

"Sure, I would love to." Kitaru said, walking towards a chair where her guitar was leaning towards it. She sat down and grabbed the guitar. _I shouldn't worry about Mori. It's his life. _She started playing. _But I do love him. I love him very much and I hope this song reach your heart, Mori. _

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up…Cuddle me in**

**Lie with me and hold me in your arms**

**And your heart against my chest**

**Lips pressed to my neck**

**I fallen for your eyes**

**And they don't know me yet.**

**And I feeling I can't forget,**

**I'm in love now. **

**Kiss me like you want to me love**

**Want to be love X2**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love X2**

"Oh Kitaru is so dreamy and his voice is so beautiful." Mia said, turning to Mori. He was staring at Kitaru. _Salina was right, he has a thing for Kitaru. It is kind a cute. But why did he agree to go out on a date with me tonight? _"Mori, what do you think of him?"

"He is amazing…" Mori said, blushing.

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety **

**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm. **

**But I'm cold as the wind blows**

**So hold me in your arms**

**And your heart against my chest**

**Lips pressed to my neck**

**I fallen for your eyes**

**And they don't know me yet.**

**And I feeling I can't forget,**

**I'm in love now. **

**Kiss me like you want to me love**

**Want to be love X2**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love X2**

The Kitaru turned and found Kyoya playing the guitar as well. She stopped and offered her hand to a young woman. "May I have this dance?" She asked.

"Yes…" The girl said. They danced and the girl couldn't stop blushing.

**I have been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust and lust to truth.**

**I guess that is how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up. **

**Kiss me like you want to me love**

**Want to be love X2**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love X2**

The girl was about to faint but Kitaru caught her in time. "I hope that I didn't hurt you milady." Kitaru said.

"No, you made me love you more." The girl said.

"Please sing to me next Kitaru." All the girls pleaded.

"I would try…" Kitaru said, turning to Kyoya. "Thanks for playing. I didn't know you can play the guitar."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Kyoya said. "Maybe we can play together."

"Sure, I would love that." Kitaru said, smiling.

Mori found Kitaru and Kyoya smiling at each other and it made him uneasy. _Kyoya is just a friend. _Mori thought. _Why do I get the feeling that I should be worried?_

After school, Kitaru walked with Haruhi home. Haruhi was finishing her chores and getting ready on her date with Tamaki while Kitaru stayed in her home, painting. She was painting Mori and she let out a smile as she painted him. _Haruhi is right. It is just a date but… I just feel so sad that I am not the girl he is having a date with._ She then stopped painting and walked to the sink to wash off. _I still can't believe that I love him all these years. _Then Saul rubbed his head on her hips. "Oh Saul, do you think I should tell him how I feel?" He barked. Kitaru sat on the floor. Saul followed behind her and lay behind her so she can lean against him. "I am just worried that he doesn't feel the same way." Then the door opened and her mother walked in. "Hey mom, welcome back."

"Hey Kitty, how was school?" Her mother asked. The Saul greeted her as well. "Hello to you too Saul."

"It was okay…" Kitaru said.

"Oh no, something is wrong with my Kitty." Ashley said, walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Kitaru said. Ashley turned to her painting and stare at it for a brief moment. "So what do you see?"

"I can see love, desire but also pain and worry..." Ashley said. "Did something happen at school?"

"Mom, did you ever love someone deeply?" Kitaru asked, cuddling Saul. "Did you ever give your heart to someone?" Ashley sat on the floor beside her and hugged her.

"It's about Mori isn't it? Well, I went through so much heartbreak and in my times of youth I grew bitter and heartless." Ashley said. "But then I met someone that changed my ways and made me feel loved."

"Who is the guy?" Kitaru asked.

"He was a partner of mine. I was too serious in my work while he was the goofball." Ashley explained. "But when times got tough, he was strong and fearless." She rubbed the pendent from her necklace. "The thing that made me loves him so much that he was so persistence. He asked me out occasionally and occasionally refuses. But in time, I learn to love him."

"Where is he now?"

"He died in a mission." Ashley said. "It was painful for me but I learned to move on. He is still with me I would never forget him and his love."

"Mom, I love Mori ever since we were kids." Kitaru said. "I was so happy to be with him after being away for ten years but I feel like I am too late. What should I do?"

"You should tell him." Ashley said. "Even if it is too late, you should tell him anyway. It would release you with all the stress and pain."

"But I would still feel pain because I love him." Kitaru said.

"Love always carries pain my Kitty." Ashley said, hugging her tightly. "It is not great to have but it makes you stronger and I would always be here to love you."

"Oh mom, you are the best." She cried. "I am happy that you are my mother."

"Get cleaned up, tonight is game night after all. We are going to have fun and drown ourselves with ice cream and cake." Ashley said, smiling. _My poor Kitty, this is what I was afraid of._

"Takashi, I can't believe you are going on a date with another girl." Satoshi said.

"It is not that bad." Mori said. "And this girl's name is Mia."

"I thought you were into Kitaru." Satoshi said. "I like her. She is very nice and knows how to cook delicious dishes. Mitsukuni told me that she can also draw and sing too. She is like a girl you dream of or something. I don't understand why you are dating this girl." Mori turned to him and let out a sigh.

"I am not dating her. I am just going on one date. After what happened with Kitaru and Salina, I can't risk another fan girl hitting her again." Mori said. "This date is basically to tell Mia that my heart is set on someone else."

"But does Kitaru know about it?" Satoshi asked. "Mitsukuni told me that Kitaru was there when you agreed to this date. Do you ever think that she would be sad about it?"

"Why would she feel sad about it?"

"Because she likes you idiot…" Satoshi said. "Everyone can see that but you. She is probably very confused right now because you agreed to date this Mia." Mori grabbed his coat and walked out the door. "He is an idiot."

Mori took Mia to a carnival and it was filled with beautiful lights and splendor. "Mori, can we go get some cotton candy?" Mia asked shyly. _This is my chance… I can finally tell Mori how I truly feel about him. _

"Sure…" Mori said, walking beside her. She was blushing viciously as they walked through the festival. "Mia, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine." Mia said, hiding her blush. "Don't worry about me.

"Alright…" Mori said. _I am trying my best to be happy but I still feel uneasy about this. _He looked at her and found her blushing and smiling towards took Mia everywhere but his mind was still on Kitaru. He was worried about her. _I hope she is okay. Satoshi brought out a good point. I think I hurt her feelings. _

"Mori, are you okay?" Mia asked.

"I am fine." He replied, giving her a fake smile. _What happen if this date ruins my chance to get Kitaru?_

"Alright…" Mia said, staring at him. _I wonder what he is thinking about. _

"Mia, let's find a spot for the fireworks." Mori said.

"Alright…" She repeated, walking beside him. "I wish Kitaru was here with us. He might like the fireworks."

"Yeah, I know…" Mori said. He then turned to her. "How did you know I was thinking about Kitaru?"

"He is a great man and I understand why anyone would fall for him but I didn't expect you to fall helplessly in love with him." Mia said, cheering him up. "But I have been your guest for a while and I know Kitaru's little secret. He is actually a girl."

"How did you…"

"She told me… She is very kind and sweet." Mia said. "One day, Salina's gang dumped a bucket of water on me. I was embarrassed and in tears but Kitaru was there to help me." _I can remember it well. _

_"__That's for hogging Mori. I can't believe you." Salina snapped. I was all wet and shivering. I was embarrassed and none of my friends would help me. I was all alone. "You are trash. You don't deserve to be with him." _

_"__How dare you call her trash?" A voice screamed. I turned and found Kitaru, standing behind me. "You have no right." _

_"__It's you again. How dare you show yourself after Tamaki banished me from the Host Club?" Salina snapped. "I was the best lady in that room until you showed up." _

_"__The reason why you were banished because you are not a lady, you are just trash." Kitaru said. "This girl here is more than a lady that you would ever be." Everyone around the room laughed with his statement. He offered his hand to me and smiled. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I blushed with his smile. He was so adorable and handsome. _

_"__How dare you say such things?" Salina snapped. "You would pay." _

_"__You can do anything to me. You can throw buckets of water on me, burn my homework, or hit me but it won't change the fact that my words are true." Kitaru said, helping me up. He took of his coat and covers me with it. "My name is Kitaru Fujioka, I would help you get through this okay." _

_"__Okay…" I said, blushing. Salina was frustrated that everyone was laughing at her instead of me. I felt comfort that someone actually cared for me. He took me into an empty room and pulled out a towel out of his gym bag. "Thank you for earlier…" _

_"__It's nothing. I knew you needed help so I came to the rescue. I am sorry that I don't have some clothes for you but you can take my coat." Kitaru said. "But I have to get something to wear." His white shirt got wet because I was in his embrace most of the time. Then I froze, his shirt was wet and it wasn't a chest of a man I saw, it was a chest of a woman. He noticed my silence and stared at his shirt. "I see my secret is out." _

_"__You're a girl." I said. _

_"__Yes, I am…" Kitaru said, smiling. "I would not implore you to keep my little secret. You are welcome to talk about it to others. I would not stop you."_

_"__No, I would keep it because you saved me." I said, blushing. "It is the least I can do." _

_"__Then I am blessed to meet an angel." Kitaru said. "So what is your name?" _

_"__Mia…" _

_"__It is nice to meet you." Kitaru said. "I hope we can be good friends." _

_She was kind and called me a friend._

"She did that." Mori asked.

"Yes, she became my first real friend." Mia replied. "I vow to keep her gender a secret so there is nothing to worry about."

"Mia, I am sorry for the trouble. I just didn't want Kitaru to get hurt. Please forgive me." Mori said. "Now I know that you are nothing like Salina but my heart is set on someone else."

"I know."

"I am sorry for this but…" Mori said. _I have to go to__her… _"Mia, I have to go. I need to apologize to her."

"I see…" Mia said, letting out a smile. "Mori, tell me something. Do you love Kitaru?" He didn't say a word. _He is the silent type but when he talks about Kitaru, he talks so passionately about her. _"I see… So you do love her."

"Yeah, I do…" Mori finally said. "I have to go now. I will drop you off. I am sorry about this."

"Thank you Mori…" She said. "And it is okay… I had fun." _Kitaru, you are a very lucky girl. _

Mori took a car to Kitaru's home after dropping off Mia to her mansion. He walked up the stairs and in front of her door. _I messed things up. I hope she is okay. _He knocked on the door and Ashley opened it. "Hello…"

"Takashi, what brings you here at this time?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to talk to Kita about something." Mori said. "I hope I am not disturbing."

"Not at all, Kitty and I were having game time. She just stepped out to get some ice cream." Ashley said, smiling. "It is good to have more players."

"I would love to join but I think I am not welcome." Mori said.

"Come in dear, I know why you have come." Ashley said. Mori walked in the house and stared at the framed paintings on the walls. And when he entered the living room, he sat on the floor. "How was your date Takashi?"

"It was going well but my heart wasn't into it. It ended early." Mori said. "I didn't know that I was only giving pain to Kita. I only agreed to the date because I didn't want my clients hurting her like Salina did."

"I know…" Ashley said. "It is my job to know you Takashi not as your protector but also as Kitaru's mother." She grabbed the deck of cards that was on the table and started to shuffle them. "If you really care for my daughter, please consider her feelings. She is a sick child and if she over stress herself, she faints. It is not serious not like back then. I adopted her when she was on a verge of dying but after treatment and a lifesaving surgery, everything turned out okay."

"How is she now?" Mori asked.

"She is fine but still needs to visit the doctor every two weeks." Ashley said. "But ever since she came to Ouran Academy and joined the Host Club, she grew better and happier. She even started to sing more and paint."

"She painted all this…."

"Of course, she takes it after her late mother." Ashley said. "I can never replace her but I do my best to be the mother my Kitty needs." She then juggles the cards and let out a small grin. Then he caught a glimpse of the painting of him. He kept staring at it for a brief moment. "She painted that today. I don't know if it is done but what do you see in that painting?"

"Love…Desire… and Pain…" Mori replied. "It is so beautiful though." Then the door opened. Kitaru was wearing jean shorts and a long sleeve shirt with a picture of a bunny. She was also carrying bags of ice cream. Saul followed behind her.

"Hey mom, I got some ice cream and…" Kitaru paused, finding Mori with her mother. _He is in my house… _"Mori, why are you here?" Ashley stood up and grabbed the groceries from Kitaru while Saul greeted Mori.

"I am going to put this away for you Kitty." Ashley said, walking out the room. "I think the cake is ready as well so I am going to check on it." There was silence in the room and Mori stood up after petting Saul.

"Why are you here Mori?" Kitaru asked. "You are supposed to be with Mia on your date. Did something happen?"

"I came here to talk to you." Mori replied. "I…"

"You don't need to explain. You probably thought that I got hurt because you agreed to take another girl on a date." Kitaru said, smiling. _He came for me… Why does that bring me joy? _"There is nothing to worry about. I hope you had fun." Saul then pushed Mori towards her and they were very close. So close that they can feel the tension and heat.

"It was cut short." Mori said, grabbing her hand. Her eyes widened when she heard that. "I only did it because I didn't want you to get hurt by another client of mine. But I failed to realize that I was hurting you even agreeing to it. Don't worry, Mia understands and agreed to cancel it as well so there nothing to worry about. I am sorry Kita for everything."

_He was worried about me… _Kitaru thought. _He didn't want another fan girl hurt me again. _"Well, you came on a good night. We are having game night with dessert. You are welcome to stay."

"I would love to." Mori said.

"Great, we have a new player." Ashley said, bursting in the room with a tray full of ice cream. "I can't wait to start playing." Saul barked with joy as he danced with Ashley.

"Mori, I hope you like card games." Kitaru said. "We are going to play all night."

"I can't wait…" Mori said, smiling. "And also, nice painting…" She blushed when she realize that she left out a painting of him in the living room. "It is very beautiful." She smiled after that.

A few hours as passed and Haruhi and Tamaki came back from their date. "I wonder if Kitaru is okay. She was upset about Mori dating Mia." Haruhi said.

"She would be fine. She is strong just like her cousin." Tamaki said. Then they heard laughter coming from Kitaru's resident."See you can hear them laughing." Haruhi knocked on the door and Mori opened it. "MORI-SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Saul raced towards Haruhi and greeted her by licking her face.

"He is playing cards with us. So far he is the rich man while mom is always the poor man." Kitaru teased. "I think you met your match mom."

"I think I did…" Ashley said.

"I am glad you are doing okay Kitaru. I was worried about you." Haruhi said, petting Saul.

"Well, how about you two join us?" Kitaru said. "The more the merrier."

"Sure, I would love to play." Tamaki said, racing towards them and sitting beside Ashley. "I have never played a card game before so please teach me."

"I guess we are staying." Haruhi said. _I think there was nothing to worry about. Everything was fixed on its own. _She was staring at her family with Mori. _Mori fits right in the family I guess they were meant to be together. _

"Haruhi, hurry up… The game is about to start." Tamaki said.

"Okay… I am coming."

The next morning, the Host Club was busy as ever. They were all sitting on the sofa, charming the ladies until Mia walked towards them. "Good Morning Princess, are you here for your appointment?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really… I realize something on my date with Mori yesterday." Mia said. "I thought I was in love with Mori but really I got it all wrong. I am in love with the man that touched my heart after saving me." She then grabbed Kitaru's hand. "Oh Kitaru, would you do me the honor of singing me a love song. I am in love with you so much."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed. Mori gave her an uneasy look.

"Oh dear, I am lost for words." Kitaru said, blushing. "I am touched." Mia hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy… Let's have some breakfast together." Mia said, pulling her away. "I would love to know you more."

"Takashi, are you okay?" Honey asked.

"I really don't know." Mori said. _Well, at least it is not another guy. _


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Visit Kitaru

**Chapter Seven: Let's Visit Kitaru**

It was another day in Ouran Academy and the Host Club continue to host and charm their guest. "Hey Haruhi, where is Kitaru?" One girl asked.

"Oh, I am afraid he won't be here today. Something came up." Haruhi replied. "He sends his apologies."

"I hope he is okay." The girl said. "It feels incomplete without him. I was hoping to hear him sing but maybe tomorrow."

"I feel the same way. Ever since my cousin joined the host club, it feels like we are a family." Haruhi said. "It is like he made it complete. I am sure he would sing to you tomorrow." _Kitaru…_

_"__Haruhi, I am just letting you know that I won't be coming to school tomorrow." Kitaru said. _

_"__Why? Are you sick?" I asked, grabbing her hand. "Is it serious?"_

_"__No, it is just I have something important to do tomorrow." Kitaru answered. "It is very important and it doesn't involve a trip to the hospital. I promise you that."_

_She didn't go into detail about her errand. I wonder what it is. _

"Hey Takashi, did Big Sister told you where she was going today?" Honey asked. "She didn't even tell me anything."

"No, she didn't even mention anything to me as well." Mori replied. _It is weird not seeing her here. Haruhi is right. It feels incomplete without her. _

"It is very strange that our Angel type is missing." Kyoya said. "She even talked to the chairman and excuses herself from her classes. I asked the Chairman for more details about her excuse but he wouldn't say."

"So she met my father already?" Tamaki asked.

"Your father made it a point to meet her and found her very fascinating." Kyoya replied. "He insists that Kitaru called her Uncle. I guess he already considered Kitaru as family."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that we don't know what Kitaru is up to." Hikaru said.

"She usually gives us a head up. It is kind a weird that she didn't explain where she is going." Kaoru said.

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know." Honey said.

"Or maybe she is with someone?" Hikaru said, mischievous look on his face. _I wonder if we can get into Mori-sempai head with this._ "She is probably on a date with Mia."

"But Mia is over there…" Honey said, pointing to her. She was sitting across the room, sipping her tea.

"Then a boy perhaps…" Kaoru added, also revealing a mischievous look. Mori froze with terror when he heard that. _We got him… _"She has to be on a date. What else would it be?"

_Kitaru with a boy… on a date… That can't be right. _Mori thought. _Just calm down, the twins are just messing with you. _He turned to them and gave them an evil glare.

"We were just kidding." The twins said. _Note to self, Mori is not like Tamaki. _

"How about I call her?" Haruhi said, pulling out her phone. "I am sure she wouldn't go on a secret date without telling us." She dialed a number and waited for Kitaru to answer. She made sure to put the call on speaker so everyone can hear._ It can't be a date. She told me that it was important. I know that my cousin won't ditch school for a boy. _

"Hey cousin, how are things going in the Host Club?" Kitaru answered.

"Fine, I was just calling to check up on you." Haruhi replied. "All the guys were worried about you though."

"I am okay. I am just on my way to the market place to buy some sweets and then some flowers." Kitaru said. "Then I have to make my way to the Sight and Sound. I am borrowing a violin there."

"That is a lot of things to carry Kitaru. Are you sure that you don't need any help?" Haruhi asked. "We can come and help you."

"I am fine. Saul is here to help me." Kitaru said. "Thanks for the offer but I want to do this on my own." Then there was a loud bark. "Well, I have to go. Saul is chasing a cat and I have to stop him. Bye Haruhi and tell the boys that I said hello."

"Bye…" Haruhi said.

"Sweets, flowers, and a violin…" Tamaki said. "That sounds like a romantic date to me."

_It can't be a date… I have to check it out. _Mori thought.

"The question is who the secret lover?" Kyoya asked. Mori then walked towards the door. "Mori has the right idea, we should check up on Kitaru. We might find the answers to our questions."

"But she wants to do this alone." Haruhi said. "Plus, we still have guests. We can't leave them unattended."

"She has a point." Hikaru said.

"It is our job to make every girl happy." Kaoru added. Tamaki walked in the middle of the room.

"My princesses, we have an urgent engagement to attend. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh Tamaki, is there something wrong?" A girl asked.

"No, it is just we have to get our beloved Angel. The club seems to be lost without him so we must hurry." Tamaki said, holding back tears. "Do not worry. For your cooperation, we would hold a musical performance." The girls said their goodbyes and walked out the room. When all the guests left, Tamaki let out a smile. "Well, we should go."

"You still got it boss." The twins said.

"Of course I do…" Tamaki said.

"Well, Kitaru said that she was going into the market place." Haruhi said, letting out a sigh. "We can find her there."

"Then let's get going." Tamaki declared.

Kitaru was walking through the market place with Saul. She was wearing a cute Mexican design skirt and a short sleeve white blouse. Her white hair was decorated with a red hair band. "Well, I think we should buy some sweets first." Kitaru said, pulling out her wallet out of her handbag. "I am happy that mom got a raise. I have enough money for this special day." Saul barked with joy. "Don't worry, there is going to be plenty of food to eat. I made a lot of goodies. We are having a picnic after all." All the hosts were hiding behind a tree, spying on her.

"So it is a picnic date." Hikaru whispered.

"And the secret lover is going to eat all of Kitaru's cooking." Kaoru said.

_No, I can't take this anymore. I don't want her to be with someone else besides me. _Mori was about to walk up to her but Honey grabbed his hand.

"Takashi, we can't interrupt her. You went on a date with Mia and she didn't stop you or even spy on you. She respects your privacy so please stop." Honey said. _He is worried that Kitaru fell in love with someone else. _"Let's just keep spying on her." Mori pulled back and listened to Honey.

_I just can't imagine Kitaru with another guy. _Mori thought, gripping his fist. They watched her walking in front of a market stand. _Is this how Kitaru felt when I was on a date with Mia?_

"Hello young lady, what can I do for you?" The merchant asked.

"I heard that you sell sweets here." Kitaru asked.

"We do." The merchant said, showing her a glass case and inside was delicious sweets. "We have a wide selection my dear."

"It is so beautifully delicious. May I have two please?" Kitaru asked. "I love the one that looks like a rose."

"Sure thing…"

"She is so cute…" The twins said. She thanked the merchant and continued her shopping. "I wonder why Mori-sempai likes her so much." She then found a flower stand and sniffed out the flowers. She let out a smile when she smells the rich fragrance. "SUPER CUTE!" Tamaki pulled the twins away when Kitaru turned.

"Hmmm… I thought I heard Hikaru and Kaoru. I must be imagining things." Kitaru said. Tamaki covered their mouths tightly as they hid in a stand.

"That was a close one." Tamaki said.

"Hello sweetie, are you here to buy some flowers?" The florist asked. "Is it for a love one?"

"Yes, I am here to buy a bouquet of roses." Kitaru said. "But I want the white roses please."

"Of course…"

"White roses…" Tamaki said.

"She must really love this guy." Haruhi added.

"White Roses does mean eternal love." Kyoya added. Mori was shaking. "This is serious."

_Eternal Love… She loves this guy so much. I can't…._ Mori thought.

"Takashi, calm down." Honey said.

"Well, we have the sweets and the flowers. Now we have to go to the Sight and Sound." Kitaru said, walking. "Come on Saul. I can't wait." They followed her to the Sight and Sound. "Big Jazz, I am here."

"Kitaru, I was waiting for you." A huge man said, walking towards her. He was carrying a case with him. "I already prep Millen for you."

"Thank you so much Big Jazz. This means a lot to me." Kitaru replied, grabbing the case from him. "I promise to take really good care of it."

"Well, music is meant to come from the heart and I am happy that you are expressing yourself with music." Big Jazz said, letting out a smile. "I know that he would love it."

"I hope so. I am kind a nervous." Kitaru said. "This is going to be my first time playing for him. I am so scared that I might make a mistake."

"You would do fine." Big Jazz said, patting her on the head. "I know that he would love it."

"I wonder who this guy they keep mentioning is." Honey said.

"I think it is the secret lover." The twin said. Kitaru continued on walking and as they followed, they noticed that they were at a cemetery. "They are having a date here."

"It is not very romantic." Tamaki said. Kitaru then walked towards a huge tombstone with photos of her parents. It was isolated from the other graves and it was decorated with rose ivory carvings and gemstones. It was the most beautiful memorial ever.

"Hey mom…dad… It's me Kitaru." Kitaru said. "I was a little girl when you last saw me. I am now a teenager so I must look a little different." Saul then licked the framed photo of her parents. "And this is Saul. He is my pet dog and my best friend. He has been with me after I got out of the orphanage." Saul barked as a greeting. "He is very loyal and also my protector. Oh, I brought you guys something." She placed the roses in front of the tombstone and also the sweets. She then sat on the grass, smiling at their photo. "I am so sorry that I haven't visited you sooner. I didn't know that you were buried here until Lord Morinozuka informed me about it. A matter of fact, he was the one that built this memorial for you two. He is so sweet."

"Wait, your dad made this for Kitaru's parents." Haruhi whispered. "Why?" Mori lifted his shoulders. He didn't know why his father did what he did as well.

_Dad did this… Why? _Mori thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _I am happy that Kitaru wasn't on a date with other guy though. _

"Today was actually the day we left Lord Morinozuka's home ten years ago and the same day I lost you both. I wish you two were still here with me but I the thing I learned throughout my years alone was that there are some things I can't change even if I pray for it every day." Kitaru said. "But there are some things I should keep in my hearts. I pursue both art and music. It keeps me close to both of you. This wouldn't happen if I wasn't saved by Ashley Hisatake. She is my adopted mother that has been looking after me. She was the reason I am here and still alive. Remember that operation that we were saving for, well, she paid for it and I got that surgery. I am all better now because of her. It is like you send me an angel from heaven." She then let out a smile. "And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't meet Uncle Ryoji and Haruhi. Their love reminds me so much of you two. My adopted mom is not very good in women fashion so Uncle help me pick out cute outfits. He is truly a great shopping partner."

"Also a money burner…" Haruhi whispered.

"Haruhi hasn't change a bit at all. She is smart and independent as always. She is like Aunty Kotoko. Haruhi has grown to be a beautiful young lady and I know that her mother and father are very proud of her." Kitaru said.

"Oh Kitaru…" Haruhi said, holding back her tears.

"She is so beautiful that she has a lover already." Kitaru said, letting out a giggle. "His name is Tamaki Suou. He is very childish…."

"I am not childish…" Tamaki said, raging with anger. The twins were holding him back.

"Boss, we can't get caught." Hikaru said.

"So calm down…" Kaoru said.

"Even with his childish behavior, he is a great man. He thinks about others than himself and care for his friends." Kitaru said. "I know that my cousin is in good hands."

"Is that what she really thinks of me?" Tamaki asked, blushing.

"But if he hurts Haruhi I am afraid that I have to destroy him." Kitaru said, smiling. However, her smile seems to be demonic and evil. "There are many ways to inflict pain on him so I am going to have so much fun trying every one of them on him."

"She is scary…" The twins plus Tamaki said, hugging each other.

"I never have seen Kitaru like this before." Kyoya said. "She is kind a cute with that look."

"What do you mean cute? She looks like a killer." Tamaki said.

"I attended Ouran Academy and joined a Host Club. I met a lot of good friends like Kyoya Ootori. He is smart and strategic in his schoolwork and also his work in the Host Club. He may not show his true feelings to you but if you get to know him, you can see right through his fake smile. Kyoya is very sweet and considerate. He just doesn't want to show it." Kyoya hid his blush when he heard that.

"Is that really what she thinks of Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"It is kind a weird." Kaoru said. "He is not like that at all."

"Then there are Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru is another person that has problems revealing his true feelings towards someone and the only person he can show it to is his twin brother Kaoru. Kaoru is more like his guardian angel. He wants Hikaru to be happy and learn how to share it with others. They make quite a team and also good friends."

"She can read us like a book." The twins said.

"Then there is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, my little brother. He has a sweet tooth but he makes sure to brush his teeth. He is like the little brother I have always dream of. He is kind, funny, and also loves bunnies. I am happy to be his friend." Kitaru said.

"She is just making me want to cry." Honey cried.

"Then there is Takashi Morinozuka. Yes, we are talking about the young lord from the Morinozuka Family." Kitaru said. "He grew up to be the man that I truly can respect and also to love."

"See Takashi, you have nothing to worry about." Honey said. "She loves you."

"Yeah…" Mori thought, blushing. _So it is final. She does love me. _

"I am worried that I am not… that he…" Kitaru said. "Well, you two are probably proud that your little girl is in love." She then opened the case and pulled out the violin out of it. "Dad, I thought I playing you your favorite song. You sang it to mom and me every time we were sad. So this is for you." She stood up from the grass and started to play. The music filled the air and tears leaked on her face as she played. _Daddy…_

_"__Oh dear, what's wrong?" He said, walking towards me. I was crying. I was lying on my bed. _

_"__I am scared daddy." I cried. "What happened if I die?" He then sat beside me and kissed my forehead. "I don't want to be alone." _

_"__Oh Kitaru, I am not going to let that happen." He said. "You are not going to leave me and mommy." _

_"__But the doctor said that I might not make it if I don't get that surgery." I cried, hugging him. "We don't have a lot of money and I don't want…" _

_"__Don't think that…" He said, pulling out his violin from the case. "I want a smile from you… Can you give me a smile?" _

_"__I am too sad to smile." I said. _

_"__Then I am going to play you a something. It would make you smile no matter what." He said. _

_It did make me smile and I hope you are smiling daddy when I play this for you. _

"It's so beautiful…." Honey said.

"This song… It is the love song that her father wrote for her mother." Haruhi said.

"She truly has a gift." Tamaki said. She was done and wiped the tears off her face.

"I really miss you two but I want you both to know that I am not alone." Kitaru said. "I have a family now. I am a part of something that makes me want to smile. My mom, Uncle, cousin, and the Host Club is my new family and I am proud to be a part of it." She then let out a sigh. "I feel guilty that I didn't tell them where I was going. I think I should call them to come over. They are probably worried about me." She pulled out her phone. "I think I should call Haruhi…" When they heard that, Haruhi was having trouble pulling out her phone out of her pocket. The twins were pushing her but in the end, they fell on the ground and the phone started ringing. She turned and found all of them. "Guys…"

"Hey Kitaru…" They all said. _We are in big trouble. _She walked up to them without a word. They were scared of what she would do to them. She then let out a smile.

"I am glad you guys are here." Kitaru said. "You guys can meet my parents." She then pulled them to the grave. "Mom… Dad… These people are my friends that I was talking about. They are my family. I hope you watch over them from heaven." They all kneeled down and paid their respects to her parents.

"Kita, thank you…" Mori said.

"Hmmm…." Kitaru said. "What for?"

"You would find out soon enough." Mori said.

The next day, all the girls were in front of the stage. "Introducing, the White Angel of Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said. "The Amazing Kitaru…" The curtains were pulled back and Kitaru walked to the middle of the stage. Kitaru was wearing tight jeans with a white v neck shirt. To add to her outfit, she was also wearing a black fedora. She sat in front of the piano and started to play.

"I am amazed that Tamaki is not complaining about Kitaru." Haruhi said. "He hates it when Kitaru takes all of the attention."

"Of course he still does but after hearing what Kitaru have to say about you getting hurt he grew frighten of her." Kyoya said. "After all, Kitaru is the daughter of an assassin so he has every right to be afraid of her."

"Kitaru is so scary." Hikaru said.

"Only when she is mad…" Kaoru added.

"Hmmm….Ahhh…Hmmm…" Kitaru sang.

**She got those eyes**

**Those eyes**

**That can see right through you**

**When she leaves then I want to leave with her too**

**And she is on my mind**

**Like all of the time**

**When we touch, I grow weak**

**And I hardly speak**

**And I hope she be thinking about me**

**Because I am always thinking of her**

**I just want hold her hand**

**Be her man**

**I want to know if she'll take that chance**

**Because I still have that feeling**

**Because I still kept that feeling of loving her**

**It is the game I always lose**

**I have that brown eyes blues**

All the girls squealed with awe and excitement. The guys watch her sing and Mori just let out a smile. "Hey Takashi, since you know that Kitaru loves you what are you going to do about it?" Honey asked.

"I am going to tell her how I really feel before she changes her mind about me." Mori replied.

"We can help." The twins said.

"We can all help." Haruhi added.

"I would love that but I want to do this on my own." Mori said, staring at Kitaru. She was filled with happiness and passion that he couldn't get his eyes off of her. _Kitaru, thank you for loving me…_


End file.
